Complicated Friends
by Bloodypassion
Summary: When a new girl arrives with Tsunade things start getting hecktic. With school, Ninja training, and missions how will everyone survive? Gaaraoc Sasunaru Shikatema FemNaru Discont.until further notice PM me if you are interested in finishing it
1. New girl

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto though I do wish I did because then I could have Gaara, Sasuke, and Itachi all to my self

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto though I do wish I did because then I could have Gaara, Sasuke, and Itachi all to my self!

Me: Yay I finally finished the first chapter. It was hard but I finally did it!

Sasu: What took you so long?

Me: Well it was hard to figure out what to change and I had a lot of big tests and projects in the way ick.

Naru: Excuses, excuses Nen-chan. You were just watching anime and reading manga weren't you?

Me: No! I ate Pocky too! I got help from my friends for the fan fiction so I'm not a total procrastinator Naruto!

Naru: Whatever just start the Fan fiction already.

Me: Okay here. Finally! Oh wait before that here's some things you may need to know…

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Empasis_

"**Demon Talking"**

There done and please keep in mind this has no beta if you would like to be a beta for this story just ask me and It's much appreciated if you do…anyways here you go and sorry for such a long wait.

**Complicated Friends **

**Chapter 1**

"Honey, wake up!" Tsunade the fifth Hokage of the Village hidden in the Leaves "Konoha" yelled. A young girl around the age of 15 was chained up against a white cement wall with blood old and new splattered all over it. She was unconscious in a very uncomfortable standing position across from Tsunade.

"Wake up! Don't you want to eat?" Once she finished the last word a pair of cloudy blue eyes opened.

"Eat?" The beaten and tortured girl managed to choke out.

"Yes dear to eat." Tsunade said with a soft expression.

"Who…" The girl was trying to ask who are you but could only get that much out before her legs buckled and collapsed under her own weight though because of the chains her bony body was only limp being forced to stand with the tugging of the chains against her tiny wrists ripping them open once again and making blood slowly flow down her tiny arms. Tsunade quickly broke the chains which had been laced with chakra and picked the thin girl up.

"I am Tsunade the Hokage of the Village hidden in the Leaves. I'm here to take you back to my village for medical help and safety."

"Why? I'm dangerous I need to be locked up." The girl barely mumbled her eyes closing slightly out of exhaustion.

"I'm doing this simply because you don't deserve to be chained up and your not dangerous you maybe powerful but I'm sure that you would never hurt anyone on purpose. Now what is your name child?"

"Mitzusaka…Rini Mitzusaka…" She managed to mumble before blacking out. Tsunade quickly proofed away to the Hokage's tower and started to heal Rini.

**Complicated Friends Complicated Friends Complicated Friends **

When Rini woke up she was in a big fluffy bed and all of her scars and injuries were gone. She tried to get up but someone pushed her back down. It was that Tsunade person who rescued her. "I have to go I can't stay here! Your village will be in danger!" She yelled.

"No, you're still not in your right mind yet! You just recovered so your not going anywhere by yourself!" Tsunade said kindly.

"No no no no! I have to leave no one is safe when I'm around!" Rini started to cry. Tsunade hugged her.

"Don't worry it will be alright. You won't hurt anyone." Rini stopped crying after a few minutes.

"I'm dangerous, and I don't want anyone to get hurt." She sniffled.

"Everything will be fine you won't be able to hurt anyone as long as I'm Hokage." Tsunade said softly. Rini had a way of touching people's hearts so that they melt in her palm Tsunade wondered how she did that. Suddenly, Rini's stomach growled loudly. Tsunade chuckled and Rini blushed. "Come on, get changed and I'll take you out to get lunch. There are a lot of my old clothes in the closet that might fit you." Rini nodded and got out of bed slowly to go to the closet. "I healed all of your injuries that I could but there was a big one on your back that wouldn't seem to heal. It looks like a new injury but I have a feeling that it's been there for awhile hasn't it?" She got no reply so she got up and walked out of the bedroom door closing it behind her figuring that she most likely wouldn't get an answer about the injury at that moment. Rini's right hand unconsciously went over her shoulder to touch the huge scar on her back. She quickly took it way and started to get dressed. Once she was done she opened the door to find Tsunade had been waiting for her. She looked at Rini and smiled. She was wearing a long sleeved grey sweater and jean shorts with flip flops and her long light brown hair that went to the end of her rib cage was combed and tied in a right side pony. "Ready to go," Tsunade asked. Rini's stomach rumbled again almost like a reply. She nodded as she blushed. "Okay then let's go."

**Complicated Friends Complicated Friends Complicated Friends **

Soon the girls arrived at Main Street. All of the adults glared at Rini as they walked to their destination. She clung to the back of Tsunade's shirt in a hiding fashion. Finally, they arrived at a ramen shop. There were two boys and a girl in the shop. A raven haired boy who didn't seem to be speaking much, a blonde boy who was currently stuffing his face with ramen and she could see that there was a pile of empty bowls beside him, and a pink haired girl who seemed to be very annoyed at the blonde. They were all around her age. "Hello there you three!" said Tsunade, Rini peeked out from behind her a little bit. All three looked at Tsunade.

"Hi Granny Tsunade," The blonde boy said with a huge grin on his face.

"Hello Tsunade-sama," The pink haired girl said politely.

The raven said nothing but nodded.

"Naruto, I told you to stop calling me granny!" Tsunade yelled at the boy. Rini hid behind Tsunade even more. The blond boy and the pink haired girl looked at her confused.

"Oi Granny Tsunade who's that?" The blonde asked rather loudly.

"This is Rini she'll be living in Konoha from now on." She moved out of the way so they could see her better. However Rini just quickly moved back behind Tsunade again. Tsunade looked down at the girl. "Maybe you should introduce yourselves first?" They nodded.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki Naruto the next Hokage!" The blonde one said confidently not to mention loudly.

The pink haired girl hit him in the back of the head. "I'm Haruno Sakura."

"Uchiha Sasuke." The raven muttered.

"Mitzusaka Rini" She mumbled softly from behind Tsunade.

"So why are you living in Konoha now?" Naruto asked bluntly.

"Naruto shut up that's none of your business!" Sakura yelled at him.

"Moron." Sasuke mumbled.

"What did you call me Teme!"

"You heard me Dobe." He said calmly with a smirk.

Rini just stood there watch their little spat from behind Tsunade.

"Rini-chan are you okay?" Tsunade asked. She nodded and motioned for Tsunade to com closer. Tsunade complied and moved closer to Rini. In her ear Rini whispered "Can I eat now?"

"Of course you may!" Tsunade said with a smile. Rini sat down at the ramen stand and waited. They all looked at her confused at why she wasn't ordering. "What is it Rini?" Tsunade asked.

Rini bowed her head and looked at the ground. "I'm not allowed to choose what I eat."

Team 7 looked at each other Tsunade nodded and ordered a bowl of meso ramen. Rini's mouth water when her food came out and she dug right in. Then she remembered one of her clan's rules and stopped immediately. Right after Tsunade knew what to do this time. "You may eat as much as you want Rini." Rini nodded thankfully and started to eat again but this time more slowly. Soon after she was done Tsunade paid and they all started toward the Hokage's mansion. As they walked most people went inside their houses. However a few people that had enough courage yelled things like "Monster you're not welcome here!" Naruto was confused at this. 'I thought they had gotten past me being Kyuubi's container.'

"**I don't think it's you they're yelling at Kit"** Kyuubi said.

Rini was walking slowly behind the four hiding behind Tsunade yet again.

_TWACK! CRACK!_

Someone threw a full can of soda at Rini and it hit her in the head leaving a huge red mark on her right cheek. Her head was turned to the left because of impact the can most likely cracking her jawbone. "Serves you right demon, you shouldn't even exist!" yelled the man who threw the can. Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and Tsunade turned around and saw the huge red mark of Rini. She just turned her head back facing forward and stood there.

"Are you alright Rini-san?" Sakura asked worry on her face. Rini nodded.

"What did you do that for old man?!" Naruto growled.

"This doesn't concern you Kyuubi. Now move aside or else." The man threatened.

"Or else what?" Naruto said through clenched teeth.

"Or else I'll kill you!" The man said with confidence. Rini clenched her hands into fists. Tsunade finally got mad enough and punched the man knocking him unconscious. "Hear this now! She is not a monster and if I hear of anyone bullying her you will be banished!" Tsunade yelled angrily. The older villagers looked disgusted but nodded. Sakura looked at Rini worriedly. Rini's fists were clenched so hard that they were bleeding and she was crying. Sasuke believe it or not was the first to approach her.

"Are you alright?" He asked softer than normal. She nodded but still cried. "Then why are you still crying?" She just shook her head. This time Naruto came up to her. She just looked at him and continued to silently cry. He came closer and gave her a hug. That's when she collapsed into a huge sobbing cry. She kept on saying "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," over and over again. Naruto just hugged her tighter and whispered it was alright to her. Sasuke felt a pang of jealousy at the site but kept quiet about it. Finally, Rini stopped crying and Naruto let go. The wounds on her hands had disappeared but the blood lingered. "Hey, do you have a place to stay Rini-chan?" Naruto asked. She shook her head no. "Well, then how about you stay at my apartment!"

"NANI?!" Sakura and Tsunade yelled.

"Is that danger zone you call an apartment even big enough for two people Dobe?" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"It's not a danger zone it's just a little old and messy Teme!"

"Here's an idea how about they live with you Sasuke?" Tsunade said with an evil smile.

"NANI?!" Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke yelled.

"No way! I'm not living with him!" Naruto yelled loudly. Sasuke just glared at Tsunade.

Tsunade just looked at the two boys. "Your going to live together until Rini is fine by herself! And that is and order." Sakura fainted at that point but Rini caught her before she hit the ground.

"Tsunade-dono, Sakura-sama fainted." She said quietly.

"Okay, give her to me. I'll leave you to Sasuke and Naruto." She took Sakura from Rini and then leaned down to whisper "And it's Granny Tsunade to you." Rini smiled a small smile and waved to her as she left. Once they couldn't see Tsunade they started off toward Sasuke's house The Uchiha mansion.

**Complicated Friends Complicated Friends Complicated Friends **

It took about half an hour to get to The Uchiha mansion. Sasuke unlocked the door to his house and they all went inside. Naruto and Rini had been gabbing at how big it was on the outside and now they were just amazed someone could find a need for all of this space. It looked a whole lot bigger inside than it did on the outside. Sasuke gave them a quick tour of the first floor that included a family room that had the huge flat plasma screen TV with high definition, the kitchen with all modern appliances and a stocked fridge and pantry, the living room which was very fancy and old fashioned to entertain guests, and a huge bathroom filled with marble everything. Then he brought the upstairs and showed them to there rooms. Rini's room was right across from another huge bathroom. It had a dark green color for the walls, a huge black iron canopy bed with white silk sheets, a metal desk with comfy rolling desk chair, hard wood floors and its own green and white marble bathroom fit for a princess. Naruto's room was a navy blue color with a metal four post bed with black silk sheets, a metal desk with a comfy rolling desk chair, and hard wood floors. His room was located next to Sasuke's which was two doors down from Rini's. Sasuke's room had navy blue walls, a wood for post bed with navy blue sheets, a black desk and rolling desk chair, with hard wood floors and a black shag rug under his bed. "You can get your stuff and bring it here later." Sasuke said as they made their way to the kitchen.

"Umm…I don't have any…stuff." Rini said quietly. Both Naruto and Sasuke turned to look at her. Then they looked at each other and blushed.

"Looks like we have to go shopping doesn't it." Naruto said with a smile a light blush still on his face.

Sasuke sighed. "Yep, it does."

"Alright let's go Teme." Naruto said heading for the door.

"Fine, Dobe." Sasuke said taking Rini by the wrist and slightly pulling her to go shopping.

**Complicated Friends Complicated Friends Complicated Friends**

Naruto, Sasuke, and Rini walked toward the shopping district. Naruto and Sasuke were wondering why Rini didn't have anything with her but left the matter alone because they didn't know if she was ready to talk about it just yet. "If you want to know you can just ask." Rini said from behind them. Both of them stopped and turned around to face her. "I'm a demon container. Just like you Naruto except instead of being put in me to say a village and lives the demon was put into me so that I could kill. Killing was my only purpose for being born. My clan made that clear every single day. When I was old enough to hold a knife and run I was killing. I didn't know any better but when I turned 9 I knew that killing wasn't what I should be doing. So I ran away far away. But….it wasn't enough killing was apart of me and now it's almost like a want to feel the blood on my hands nice and smooth like every single throat I've cut. One day they caught me and they brought me back and just when I had found out what else I could be my purpose. My clan locked my up since I refused to kill anymore. I was Tortured and beaten they even tried to rape me a couple times but never succeeded not once. I endured it though I'm still not good at meeting new people I won't let it effect my life anymore than it has already." She looked at them both with a small smile.

Naruto gapped at her and Sasuke was trying hard not to do the same.

"Wait two questions. First, what demon do you have inside of you and second, how did you know what I was thinking?"

"Okay, the answer to the First question is Shichiku, Kyuubi's older sister and the answer the second question is my I'm telepathic it's something that only the true leader's of the clan are suppose to be and since I am no longer part of my clan they will never have a leader again because after the current leader dies the new leader is born."

Now they were both gapping. Rini giggled and tapped the bottom of their jaws and they immediately closed them. After a few minutes they started to go toward the shopping district again. They were almost there when they saw the sand siblings.

"Oi Gaara! Why are you here?" Naruto yelled to him. All three siblings turned and waited for the trio to catch up to them.

"I'm going to stay here for a while to go to school. Then I'm going back to my village." Gaara answered.

"I thought that you were the Kazekage now?! You still have to go to school? And why here in Konoha not that I'm not happy about it but still why?" Naruto said a little to loudly.

"Yeah, even the Kazekage has to go to school and I came to Konoha to strengthen the _bond_ between villages and all that crap." He said rolling his eyes a bit.

"Hey, Naruto who's that hot chick hiding behind you?" Kankuro asked.

"Oh, this is…Come out Rini." He stepped aside so that they could see her better. She smiled nervously and waved at Gaara slightly with a light blush on her face.

"Long time no see Gaa-chan." She said quietly.

"_Gaa-chan?" _Naruto and Kankuro said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, It's been 5 years Ri-chan" Gaara said softer than usual.

"NANI!!" All four ninjas yelled.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

Me: Sorry this is all that I have but I'll have more done soon! I'll post updates on my profile page. Please Read and Review!

Sasu: Please Read and Review…

Naru: Read and Review Please! Dattebayo!


	2. Flashback heaven

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto never have never will

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto never have never will. It's the sad truth.

Me: Chapter two is finally out! It was hard to redo because of how much I had to change. This chapter was a huge flashback but I wanted to make sure that I made the relationship between Rini and Gaara real so it was really long and kind of like a progression of their time together.

Naru: I know this chapter was hard on you wasn't it? Good job on getting it done though!

Sasu: You could have been faster.

Me: Meanie…Well here is the things you need to know and the start of the chapter!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Empasis_

"**Demon Talking"**

**Complicated Friends **

**Chapter 2**

Flashback 6 years ago:

She was running. That's all she had been doing for two days now and yet they were still on her tail and she was almost at her limit. Maybe she should just give into her pursuers and let them take her back to be tortured again. Rini shook her head and ran faster. She couldn't think like that. If they caught her they would make her kill and she didn't want to kill anymore. Killing shouldn't be her purpose in life. Living her life to the fullest, however, that was what she wanted. She could see the village of Suna in the distance. Maybe she could hide there for a little bit. Yeah, that was a good idea Suna's protection should be enough to keep _them_ away for a little while so she could rest. Rest…ah that sounded so good right about now. Rini's light brown hair reached to her shoulders and had all kinds of twigs and dirt in it her white night gown was too small it fell just above her mid-thigh and was covered in her own blood from being tortured. She had severe injuries all over her body and she could hardly stand anymore let alone run. Rini mustered up the rest of her strength and ran at top speed toward the gates of Suna. She didn't look back to see if they were still on her tail that would only slow her down. Rini pushed herself a little further going faster that she ever had before. Then she saw a boy around her age with red hair a few feet away from her and tried to stop so she wouldn't run into him but she was going to fast and slammed into him full force knocking him to the ground with her.

"Sorry, Sorry! I am so Sorry. I couldn't stop in time." She looked around _they _were no where to be seen. She quickly got up and held a hand out to help the boy up. The redhead just looked at it blankly. Rini cocked her head confused and read his mind.

'Why is she being nice to me? Why is she running? Damn stop asking questions. She's probably here to kill me so I have to kill her first.' Sand swarmed around him ready to attack her.

"Wait! I'm not here to kill you! I'm just running away from some people who are looking for me and I'm being nice to you because well why shouldn't I be nice to you?" Rini rushed out looking around again.

"How did you know all of that?" The redhead growled out still sitting in the sand.

"I'm telepathic! Oh, and I'm sorry for reading your mind without your permission! My name is Mitzusaka Rini what's yours?" Rini asked feeling light headed now.

The red head just stared at her. Rini looked around again.

"Gaara" The redhead mumbled. "Why are you looking around?"

"Well aren't you nosy," Rini said with a small smile. Gaara was taken a back. "I told you some people are looking for me so that they can take me back….someplace I don't want to go to." Rini looked around again this time she thought she saw something in the distance. She quickly opened her mind to see who was out there. It was her pursuers they were half and hour away. She quickly looked at Gaara with pleading eyes. "Do you know anywhere I could stay?" Gaara seemed surprised and for a few minutes it seemed like he wouldn't help her though she would understand. He nodded slowly and motioned for her to follow him. She did for a few minutes but then she collapsed into the sand. Gaara turned around immediately. For some reason he felt the need to help her. It was almost like every second with her was melting his frozen heart. He kneeled down in front of her and helped her sit up.

"What's the matter?" He asked quietly.

"I…I think that….maybe I used too much chakra. I haven't rested for two days. I've just been running and running." She mumbled almost falling over again but Gaara caught her in time.

"Damn it….well I guess there's no other way." He mumbled. Gaara quickly picked her up bridal style and started to carry her toward the secret entrance to Suna.

"No…Gaara-san. I can still walk on my own just put me down I don't want to burden you." She said barely even a whisper.

"Like hell you can! Now shut up and I'll take you somewhere safe." Gaara growled out.

Rini nodded slightly and snuggled into his chest more a soft smile on her face. Gaara stiffed some what at the close contact but loosened up and started to walk faster to the secret entrance. He arrived at some dead dried out shrubs after a few minutes. He quickly moved them aside with sand and walked through the opening then closed it behind him. The tunnel was huge and led into many different directions all lit by torches. He walked straight down for a few minutes then turned walked down the right tunnel then took a left and walked a few more minutes. He took another right then right again and arrived at a stone door. He opened the door with sand and walked in.

"You can stay here for a while." Gaara said. He received no answer. Gaara looked down and saw that Rini was asleep in his arms. Something welled up in his chest. "What are you doing to me?" Gaara whispered. He quickly made a mount of sand and placed Rini on it. He sat next to her and watched her sleep for the next 3 hours wondering what to do next.

**Complicated Friends Complicated Friends Complicated Friends**

Rini woke up on something soft. She sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes wincing at the searing pain that ran through her body when she moved. "Where am I?" The stone door in front of her opened revealing the redhead she met earlier holding many plastic bags on each arm. Rini giggled but winced at the pain from moving.

"Rini you're finally awake. What's so funny?" Gaara asked raising an invisible eyebrow.

"The responsible shopper look does not suit you at all Gaara-san." She laughed a little harder only bringing tears to her eyes and causing her to grab her sides in pain.

Gaara dropped the grocery bags and ran to her side. "Rini are you alright?"

Rini nodded slowly and looked up. "Why do you care? No one else does." She said looking down at the floor. Gaara sat down beside her and picked her head up with a finger lightly.

"I honestly don't know but you don't want to kill me…most likely the only person who doesn't want to kill me and I don't know…there's something about you…" Gaara looked her in the eyes, eyes he knew all too well because he had them too, eyes that had seen too much and had too grow up to fast. "And maybe…maybe because you're like me; you've seen more than you should have at our age."

"Gaara-san…" Rini said softly. "You sound older than a 9 year old right now." Gaara fell over anime style with a sweat drop. 'She just killed it.'

"Y-yeah." He said moving over to the plastic bags he dropped a few minutes ago.

"Gaara-san?" Rini asked.

"Hmm?"

"How long have I been out?" Gaara pause deciding whether or not to tell her then spoke up. "5 days."

"5 DAYS!" She yelled. "HOW COULD I, BE OUT FOR 5 DAYS?!"

"Rini relax. You're fine. I brought breakfast. And some first aid to change your bandages." Rini looked down at herself and finally notice that all of her injuries were bandaged loosely and that she was in a new night gown.

"Thank you." Rini said looking at the floor blushing.

Gaara looked at her and blushed then turned away to get breakfast out mumbling, "You're welcome," quickly. He took out two rice balls and some soy sauce and gave them to Rini. "Here. Eat up so you can get stronger." Rini took them, nodded, and started to eat.

3 months later:

Rini brushed her light brown hair that reached just above her chest and slipped on jeans and a spaghetti-strap top that were a little too big for her with flip-flops. Gaara was going to be here any minute and he promised to take her shopping for new clothes since she was healed. She and Gaara had grown closer to each other in the 3 months that he had taken care of her. They had become best friends. There was a knock at the stone door. "Ri can I come it?" Gaara asked through the thick door muffling his voice.

"Sure Gaara-chan." Rini said putting the brush on the floor and standing up. The stone door opened revealing Gaara. He had his regular clothes on but was holding a wallet in his right hand.

"Where did you get the wallet?" Rini asked.

"I asked some woman where the best place for girls clothing was and she said don't hurt me and gave me this." Gaara said looking at the wall behind Rini but not a Rini herself.

"Gaara…" Rini said softly and walked up slowly to him. "Are you okay?" Gaara still didn't look at her but nodded. "No, you're not. I'm sorry it was a stupid question." Rini gave him a quick hug and changed the subject. "So let's go shopping!" She pulled Gaara by the hand and ran out of the room closing the stone door behind them. After a few minute she stopped and turned around to look at him. "Umm…." She scratched her chin with her index finger sheepishly. "Which way do we go?"

Gaara sighed and shook his head then smiled slightly and tugged her back the way they came. They went down different tunnels until they came to an opening covered with dead bushes. He opened it and led her through. She covered her eyes to make it easier for her eyes to adjust to the change in light. She looked at the different buildings and smiled.

"So this is Suna?"

"Yeah" Gaara said uninterested.

"Cool." She took a deep breath. "NOW LET'S GO SHOPPING!" Rini tugged on Gaara and started to run toward Main Street dragging Gaara along for the ride. Finally, she stopped in front of a store that sold clothing for girls. She went in and went straight for the racks of clothing. Gaara sat by the dressing rooms waiting for Rini to finish. He received glares from the store clerks almost like they were blaming him for their slow business today. After what seemed like hours Rini finally picked out some outfits from the racks and made her way to the dressing rooms.

"I'll be done soon Gaara-chan." She said reassuringly. Rini quickly changed into a sky blue halter top and jean shorts and came out of the dressing room. "What do you think?" Gaara went into panic mode. 'What do I say? What do I say?'

"Gaara-chan?" Rini tilted her head amused. "Tell me the truth."

"Damn it Rini! You read my mind again didn't you?"

"Well, maybe…just a little." Rini said cutely.

"Rini!" Gaara said in a fake surprised tone.

"What? You know what just tell me what you think already." Rini said huffing a little.

"No." Gaara turned around folding his arms.

"Aww, Gaara please!" she said pouting cutely.

"No." Gaara smirked a little.

"Pwease Gaawa?" Rini said moving closer still pouting cutely.

"No." He was smiling now.

"Pweety pwease wit a chewy on tawp, Gaawa?" Rini's head was on his shoulder now and she was still pouting. Gaara was grinning now.

"No."

"Pwease!" She pleaded cutely and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Okay, you look good in that outfit." Gaara said turning back around and sitting down in the chair only to find it wasn't there anymore and landed on his butt. Rini was laughing evilly. "You moved the chair didn't you!" She put on a fake innocent face. "That's it!" Gaara got up quickly and started toward her. Rini ran into the dressing room and shut the door. Gaara could hear her giggling from behind it. "Just hurry up and let's go."

"Okay…" He could hear the shuffling of the clothes and blushed. Rini came out in the same clothes that she was wearing before and Gaara bought all of the clothes that she wanted. Then they started off back toward the secret tunnels. On their way they walked by a jewelry store and something caught Rini's eye. It was a silver necklace with a cerulean gem and two small black gems on either side of the cerulean one. She kept on moving after she looked at it for a while. Soon they made their way back toward the tunnel.

2 months later:

Rini and Gaara were walking back to the tunnel again it was one month until Christmas and they were out walking around. Gaara had just finished training in one of the training grounds and Rini had watched him and even spared with him a little. He won again that was 5 wins Rini and 6 wins Gaara. They were just about there, walking in the valley that led to the tunnel when a ball rolled toward them.

Rini picked it up and looked at it in her hands. "Hey! Can you throw it over here?" A boy around their age yelled from across the valley they were walking in.

Rini looked at him and smiled. "Sure! Can we play too?" The boy ran towards her and Gaara. Gaara was hiding behind Rini somewhat, her shopping bags still in his hands.

"Ok….." The boy stood in front of the two of them and shivered as he spotted Gaara. "A-actually keep the ball…I-I just remembered that we h-have other things that we need to d-do right now." He stuttered and ran away his friends following his lead.

"Umm….okay then we'll be going…" Rini sighed and threw the ball to the ground then they started off again. When they arrived back at the room Gaara put Rini's bags down and sighed.

"I'm sorry Rini. If I wasn't around then you would've been able to play with them." He sat down on the floor looking downwards. Rini kneeled down in front of Gaara and smiled softly.

"It wouldn't have been fun with out you Gaara you've become my best friend….well it's not like I have any other friends but still…"

"Was that supposed to make me feel better?" Gaara said looked up at her amused.

Rini pouted. "You know I'm not good at cheering people up Gaa-chan!" Gaara chuckled at that. "Gaara, why are so many people afraid of you and why do they always send out assassins to kill you?" Rini asked him.

"Why are you asking me? You could just read my mind." Gaara said somewhat angry.

"That feels like I'm stealing something and I couldn't do that to my best friend. I would really rather you tell me yourself." She said softly looking away. "I actually hate reading people's minds." She added in a whisper.

"Then why do you do it? Why don't you just stop!?" Gaara asked somewhat harshly.

"It's not that easy! Telling me to stop reading minds or using my telepathy is like telling you to get some damn sleep! It's almost impossible!" She yelled.

"You don't know until you try!" Gaara said almost in a growled somewhat offended.

"I have tried, In fact I try every single day and I stay up late trying!" Rini growled. "I've been trying ever since I met you…" she whispered tears welling up in her eyes. She turned away from Gaara sniffing and trying to wipe her eyes but more tears kept on falling. Gaara felt bad for making her cry he hadn't known that she had been trying that hard. He walked slowly toward her, not really sure what to say.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize…" Rini didn't move. "I guess they think I'm going to kill them since Ichibi no Shukaku is sealed inside of me. I really don't want to hurt anyone but I have no other purpose but to kill seeing as that's all I'm good at. Even my uncle tried to kill me and the person who is sending out all of the assassins is my father…I guess it's just a soft subject for me. I didn't mean to yell at you for no reason. You know I think that this is the most I've ever talked to someone and saying that kind of makes me feel somewhat pathetic." Rini giggled.

"Your not pathetic and thanks for the apology. I guess we're somewhat the same then? I hold the demon Shichiku. Umm…I think that my demon is a little different from yours though. You see to seal Shichiku in me they first had to bring it back from the land of Cronon or what you would call Hell I guess. You see Shichiku was killed by Kyuubi it's younger sister and the most powerful demon. So my clan had to sacrifice a lot of clan members to get her back then they mixed her soul with mine when I was just born. So I'm half demon and half human." She was out of breath when she finished and Gaara just raised a non existing eyebrow.

"What?"

"Nothing, but how the hell did you say all of that so now your out of breath?"

"I haven't spoken that much either so give me a break." She said and sat down on the floor exhausted. "Hey, Gaara?"

"What?"

"You're not only good at killing. It doesn't have to be your purpose." Rini said leaning back on her hands to look up at Gaara who was standing over her.

"Then what should my purpose be Rini and I really don't think that I'm good at anything else." Gaara said sadly somewhat from what Rini could interpret seeing as he stayed apathetic.

"You're good at making me laugh and you have to find your own purpose even I haven't found one yet but that is what being a kid is about finding your purpose to live by as an adult. No one has figured one out yet and even it they have it's something that might change over time."

"But…" Gaara started.

"No ifs, ands, or buts about it Gaara, I'm serious here just listen to me okay." He nodded and said nothing. "Uh…Gaara can you stay here tonight?"

"Sure...Why?"

"I can tell that it there is going to be a thunder storm…and umm…I'm scared of thunder." She said playing with her fingers blushing slightly, embarrassed.

"I see…I've never liked thunder myself. One question though, how come you just told me now there have been other thunderstorms before this one." Gaara asked taking a seat on the floor in front of Rini. Rini mumbled something incoherent blushing harder. "What was that again? I couldn't quite hear you." Again Rini mumbled. "Rini…" Gaara said wirily.

"IT'S EMBARRASSING OKAY!" Rini yelled looking as red as a tomato.

Gaara chuckled lightly. "Okay, okay no need to yell."

BAM!

"Eek!" Rini screamed out lunging toward Gaara hiding her face in his chest. Gaara blushed at the contact but put his arms around her comfortingly.

BOOM!

The grip around Gaara tightened. Gaara smoothed her hand with a soft hand to calm her down, whispering it would be alright. He felt wet tears on his shirt. 'She's really this scared of thunder?' he thought concerned. As the storm passed they stayed like that Rini squeezing Gaara and him in turn comforting her by whispering sweet nothings to her until she feel into a deep sleep.

The next morning:

Rini woke up on Gaara's lap after a sound night's sleep. She yawned and sat up.

"'Morning Ri, Have a good night's sleep." Gaara asked.

"Yeah, thanks for last night you helped a lot." She said blushing.

"No problem. I promise that when ever there is a storm like this I'll come over right away."

"Thanks…"

GURGLE.

Rini's stomach growled. She blushed and Gaara chuckled lightly.

"Let's go get some breakfast." Gaara said standing up brushing some dirt off himself and holding out a hand to help her up. She took his hand and stood up.

"Okay…but I need to get ready first so out." She said pushing him out the door.

After a few minutes of waiting the door opened again revealing a ready Rini. She was wearing a pink spaghetti strap shirt and jean shorts with pink flip flops. Her light brown hair was in two braids.

"Are you ready now?" Gaara asked pretending to be annoyed.

"Yes, let's go." Rini answered and they started to walk.

"Hey, Rini is thunder all you're afraid of?" Gaara asked as they walked.

Rini shook her head. "No, I'm afraid of loud noises in general because they hurt my head, my clan, and cats. What are you afraid of Gaara?"

"Being alone and the silence and darkness it brings." He said seriously.

She nodded. "I agree. But you have to be afraid of more that that."

"……Stuffed animals that talk…" He shivered. Rini giggled.

"I never expected that." They continued on their way in silence.

1 month later:

It was Christmas day. Gaara had made his way to the tunnel with a small gift wrapped box in his hand. He opened the door to the little room where Rini was staying. It was filled with Green and Red decorations that they had put together a week ago. There was a small tree in the corner that was decorated with a small amount of ornaments that they had made themselves. It had another small gift wrapped box underneath it. He saw Rini putting a tray of chocolate chip cookies on the small table they had bought. She was wearing a red halter dress that went just below her knees with red stalking and black dress shoes. Her hair was up in a curly bun that looked really pretty in Gaara's opinion. He was wearing a red and green sweater vest with cream dress pants and brown dress shoes though his hair was just as messy as always. When she looked up she giggled.

"What?" Gaara asked.

"Nothing I'm just not used to seeing you all dressed up that's all."

"Okay, well umm you look pretty…" He said blushing. "But how did you get your hair like that."

"It's a S-E-C-R-E-T." She said with a wink and then she blushed too. "And thanks you look handsome yourself. You want a cookie?" He nodded and grabbed one then took a bite.

"They're really good!" he said quickly putting the gift under the tree with the other one before proceeding to stuff his face with the rest of the cookies. Rini quickly took a cookie from the tray before there were none left and took a small bite. She finished up her cookie and laughed at Gaara who had chocolate all over his face. She quickly grabbed a napkin and walked over to him.

"Gaara look at me for a second okay." He obliged and she wiped off his face. He blushed.

"Thanks."

Rini smiled softly. "No problem, want to open gifts now?" She asked.

Gaara nodded slightly and went over to the tree. Rini fallowed him and they both a sat down together. Gaara picked up his gift and gave it to her.

"Here, this is for you." He said looking to the side slightly.

"Gaa-chan you didn't need to get me anything letting me stay here is enough." She said quietly but opened it any way. Her eyes widened and she picked up the silver necklace with the cerulean gem that was held inside the jewelry box. "Gaa-chan how did you…"

"I saw you eyeing it while back so after I dropped you off at the tunnel I went back and got it for you. I was just waiting for the right time to give it to you."

"But it must of cost a fortune…"

"I got it at a discount. The lady said that if I never went back there I could have it for 10 dollars." He said with a sigh.

"Oh Gaara…." Tears welled up in her eyes and she hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much and I'm sorry you got treated that way just to get me it. Can you put it on me please?" She handed him the necklace and turned around. He undid the clip and put it on her then redid the clip.

"Okay it's on." Rini turned back around and handed him his gift.

"Rini…" She just pouted and said. "Open it." He did and smiled. Inside was a necklace with a panda on it.

"Now you have a Mr. Panda for yourself. I saw it and I thought of you so I bought it with money that I got for helping an old lady get her cat down off of a tree." Rini said with a chuckle.

"Thank you Rini you know how much I like panda's." It was true Gaara was almost obsessed with the bear it was his favorite animal.

"No problem Gaa-chan." Rini looked up and smirked. "Hey Gaa-chan look up." He did and right above them was mistletoe. Gaara blushed.

"Yeah and so?" He asked.

Rini pouted. "So…" She kissed him on the lips. "We kiss." Gaara sat there stunned his fingers touched his lips lightly. They still tingled from the touch of her lips to his. Rini waved her hand in front of his face. "Hello…Gaa-chan you in there?" Gaara snapped out of it and blushed.

"Y-yeah?" he stuttered. Rini giggled.

"Merry Christmas." She said simply.

"Merry Christmas Rini."

6 months later:

Rini woke up in the same room in the tunnel again. She got ready and threw on a blue tank top, jeans, and blue flip flops. She put her hair into a side ponytail. She quickly fixed her necklace she got from Gaara all those months ago at Christmas. Gaara would be here any minute now. She sat down and waited. Soon the door opened revealing Gaara with a single rose. He was wearing a green t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. His Panda necklace was on as well.

"Happy Birthday Ri-chan." He said with a smirk. He walked over to her and gave her the rose and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Gaa-chan." She said sweetly. He helped her up and she brushed off herself before they left for a day of fun.

Gaara lead her out of the tunnel and toward an ice cream place. Once they got there Gaara ordered a vanilla ice cream for Rini and a chocolate chip for himself. When they got their ice cream they sat down at a table and began to eat.

"I thought that since you don't like cake that this would be better." He said before taking another lick of his ice cream.

"Yeah it is I really like this ice cream." Rini said. "Hey can I have a lick of yours?"

Gaara nodded and Rini took a lick. "Yum…that is really good too." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. That's when the alarm rang through Suna.

"There must be an intruder." Gaara said plainly.

"It must be them…." Rini said with a strained voice. "Come on Gaara let's go."

Gaara nodded and lead the way to the entrance of Suna, his face becoming more and more apathetic.

Once they got to the entrance they saw Suna ninja's fighting a group of intruder ninja's. Rini's face twisted in hate. "Gaara that's a few of the hunter ninja's from my clan. They've come for me."

"No you can't go. They'll torture you again." Gaara said. A Suna ninja fell down dead and Rini lost her temper.

"STOP!" she yelled. They continued to fight each other. Now Rini was pissed.

"**STOP IT NOW!" **She yelled blood red chakra leaking out from her. Her fingers grew into claws and her incisors became fangs. Her cloudy blue eyes bled into black. The other ninja's stopped and looked at her to see what the cause of the huge chakra leak was.

"**You ninja are from my clan I'm embarrassed to be related to you animals! I'll go with you if you shut up and stop fighting pointlessly!" **Her voice changed and it was like a demon was speaking with her.

Gaara stood next to her and looked at them apathetically. Both parties looked evenly scared. Rini turned to Gaara and smiled sadly. "Well, now that you've met the family I have to go…." Her voice was back to normal.

"Okay, just promise me you'll come back…" He said looking down at her. She nodded then took off her necklace and gave it to him.

"I promise but kept this necklace who knows what they'll do to it if I take it with me." He nodded and she started to walk towards her clan. Gaara quickly grabbed her arm and brought her back to him. He gave her a kiss on the lips then let go. She gave him a small smile then kissed him again this time Gaara nibbled on her lower lip asking for entrance to which she obliged and soon Gaara's tongue was exploring her mouth. They broke apart quickly for breath. They both licked their lips. Rini's eye's watered.

Gaara held her hand gently. "Happy Birthday Ri-chan." He kissed her softly on her forehead and a tear ran down her face. She let go of Gaara's hand slowly as she walked away backwards still looking at him.

"Goodbye Gaa-chan." She walked over to her clan and they left.

'I'll see you again Gaara. I promise.' Rini thought as she ran with her clan toward her village.

"If any of you speak of what went on today. I will kill you." Gaara told the Sand Nins coldly as he put Rini's necklace on along with the one that she gave him that already hung around his neck. The Nins nodded and disappeared quickly.

"I'll find you Rini if it's the last thing I do." Gaara said out loud.

End of flashback.

Rini blushed and looked at the ground. Gaara moved closer to her and lifted her head up with his pointer finger gently. She was blushing even more. He bent his head down slowly and kissed her on the lips softly.

All four ninja's jaws dropped. The kiss broke and Gaara and Rini smiled softly at each other.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

Me: Sorry that the flashback was so long and that it took so long to get out. I'll post updates on my profile page so be sure to check there often please! And Please Read and Review! Reviews really help me get chapters out quicker. You can ever give me ideas or what you think is going to happen anything is appreciated! Plus this chapter was a record for me a total of 5,566 words in this chapter! WOOT WOOT!

Sasu: Please Read and Review so she can get the next chapter out quicker!

Naru: Please Review so Nen-chan doesn't go crazy over the summer! Dattebayo!

**IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

Shopping Fun and Naruto's secret revealed?

(If you think of anything that would be a good idea for this it would be great because I have a mini writer's block! .)


	3. Surprise?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! This is the last time that I will say this because it's getting me way too depressed!

Me: Sorry this chapter took so long to get out I had no motivation and a mini writer's block so I had a hard time writing this chapter.

Naru: …..You had a Pocky high while writing this didn't you?

Me: No I had Kit Kat's too!

Sasu: Whatever….just get on with the story

Important things to know:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Emphasis_

"**Demon Talking"**

'**Rini talking in someone's mind' **

**WARNING! :**

**Strong language from a panicking Naru**

**Complicated Friends**

**Chapter 3**

"Now wait! What the hell just happened here?" Naruto yelled. The other 3 Nins nodded.

"Umm…" Rini blushed and hid behind Gaara.

"Naruto I believe that was called a kiss." Gaara said raising a non existent eyebrow.

"I know that but WHY did you kiss Rini?" Naruto said crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Umm...Well…" Rini mumbled hiding her face as much as she could in Gaara's back, blushing a bright shade of red. Gaara smirked at the action.

"That's what Boyfriends do they kiss there girl friends." Gaara said still smirking. That shut Naruto up.

"N-Naruto-sama, S-Sas-Sasuke-sama are you angry?" Rini said peering out from behind Gaara. Gaara looked angry at the formal speech coming from Rini.

"Rini, You didn't get out on your own did you?" Gaara said. Rini shook her head slowly. "I'm going to kill those bastards!" Gaara said clenching his hands into fists. His jaw clenched and killing intent was pouring out of him.

Temari, Kankuro, Naruto, and Sasuke took a wise step back. They had never seen him his mad.

"Gaara…." Rini warned standing in front of him now. Gaara looked down at her anger diminishing slowly. "Please stop thinking about the different ways you would kill my clan." Gaara sighed.

"Fine…But how did you get out?" Gaara asked her his fists still clenched at his sides.

"Tsunade-dono…I mean Granny Tsunade rescued me." Rini said grabbing his clenched fists and making him release them. He was bleeding slightly but it healed quickly.

"I'll have to thank her later. Now why are you out with Naruto and the Uchiha?"

"We're taking her clothes shopping and she's living with us." Naruto said for her. Gaara looked at him and nodded.

"I'm coming with you then." He stated. Gaara looked down at Rini. "I already know her sizes."

Sasuke raised and eyebrow at that. Naruto slapped him on the arm. "She told him Perv." Sasuke smirked. 'I know I am at least I'll admit it.' He thought.

Rini raised an eyebrow. "At least you're honest with yourself Sasuke-sama…"

Sasuke gave her a bored look. 'While you're reading my mind I might as well tell you to stop with the Sama shit. I don't need that respect from my friends.'

Rini nodded "Sasuke it is then."

Naruto looked from on to the other and scowled. "How come you call him Sasuke but me Naruto-sama? Naru is fine by me."

Rini nodded. "Okay Naru." She turned to the other two Ninjas from Suna. "And you are?"

"I'm Temari Sabaku Gaara's-"

"And I'm Kankuro Sabaku" Temari glared at him.

"Right….we're Gaara's older siblings."

"Oh, I see it's very nice to meet you. Temari-sama, Kankuro-sama-" Temari put her hand up to stop her.

"Temari is fine you can call him Kankuro. Anyone who can make my little brother happy is family to us." Rini nodded. "Now what's this about shopping?" Temari said with a smile.

"Well, Rini doesn't have anything to wear so we thought we would take her out to buy her some clothing and the uniform for Konoha High since she is going to go to school with us and everything." Naruto said. They all started walking toward the shopping district they were only a few minutes away anyways.

"You poor thing! I'm going to make sure you get everything you need!" Temari said to Rini. Rini sweat dropped. "Then I'm taking you to a salon for a make over."

Rini froze. The words 'Make over' a repeating mantra in her head. She started to run away but Gaara caught her. "And where do you think your going?" He asked a smirk on his face. Rini glared and tried to wiggle out of his grasp. His smirk widened. "No Make over!" She said over and over again.

Naruto took pity on her. 'Well at least that's one good thing about hiding that I'm a girl…No Make over for me.' Naruto did a small happy dance in his head.

Rini stopped in her attempts to escape Gaara and looked over at Naruto an evil smirk appearing on her face. 'Shit! She fucking read my fucking mind! This means she can still hear me fuck! Rini Please don't tell anyone I have my reasons!'

'**What are your reasons for not telling your friends that you're a girl?' **Naruto heard Rini's voice in his head.

'Well, umm not from my friends but if people knew that I was a girl they would try to rape me more than they do now…was one of the reasons the other is that I feel safer…' Naruto thought looking down. Temari and Kankuro were confused. Sasuke was trying not to show any emotion but Gaara could tell that he was a little hurt that Naruto and Rini were talking about something that they couldn't share with him. Gaara felt slightly hurt too but he knew that it was something important and that if it was his business that Rini would tell him.

'**Safer? I know you think that you're safer hiding yourself but it's only going to hurt you in the long run. It's not like you're going to be able to hide it forever. Even if you try to hide it you're bound to slip up and then they'll find out by themselves and it will hurt to find out that you had been hiding something so important…' **Rini looked over at Sasuke and Naruto followed her gaze but dropped it back down when he found out where she was looking. Rini turned back to Naruto. **'Some more than other's and it's going to rip you apart to see how much hurt you made your friends go through Naru-chan.' **

'But….how can I tell them I'm….so scared.' Naruto looked up at Rini and tears started to form in his eyes. Rini looked at Naruto with soft eyes. Gaara let her go and Rini made her way toward Naruto. "How about we get you some decent clothes? Then we'll make it a game for Sasuke and the rest to figure out what you can't tell them?" Rini wiped the tears away from Naruto's eyes. Now they were all stunned. 'Why the heck was Naruto crying and what can't he tell us.' Temari, Sasuke, and Kankuro thought. Gaara was stunned that she was acting like her old self.

"Okay…." Naruto sniffed. Rini went behind Sasuke and started to push him toward Naruto. "Help your best friend Sasu-chan." Rini said then walked back over Gaara saying. "I draw the line at make over hair cut and maybe color but that's it." She said glaring at him. He nodded having had his fun with her and didn't want her to get mad at him.

"You heard her Temari. Now let's go."

**Complicated Friends Complicated Friends Complicated Friends**

The Ninjas had just arrived at their first store and Temari got straight to work on Rini's wardrobe. Kankuro had to go meet up with someone else so he left. Rini shot a glance at Naruto and he nodded starting to go through the juniors section in the store. Gaara and Sasuke looked confused. Rini turned towards them. "You guys are going to play a little game and try to figure out what Naru-chan can't seem to tell you because she's scared of what you'll think." Both boys looked at each other.

"Don't you mean 'he'?" Sasuke asked.

Rini gave him a small knowing smirk. "Hmm? I said that didn't I?"

Sasuke just shook his head and sat down in one of the chairs provided in front of the changing area. Gaara sat next to him knowing that this would take a while. Rini went to help Temari and Naruto in the search for clothes.

30 minutes later

Sasuke was half a sleep and Gaara was sitting there with a smirk on his face. Finally, the girls and Naruto came toward the dressing rooms and both Naruto and Rini got into a stall closing it behind them, a load of clothing ready to be tried on. Temari had figured out the secret as soon as Naruto started to look for clothing for himself. Soon Rini came out wearing a sky blue tube top that showed a little bit of her stomach and light, baggy, ripped jeans. Her long light brown hair was up in a high pony. Gaara frowned.

"What's the matter Gaara?" Rini asked looking down at herself.

"I don't like the shirt it's too revealing for you to wear around Konoha." Rini giggled.

"Okay it's a no go on the shirt." She said walking up to him and kissing him on the cheek. Then walking over to Naruto's door and rapping on it loudly. "Hey Naru do you need any help getting it your clothes?"

"N-no I got it." Rini could tell there was a blush on Naru's face.

The door opened slowly revealing a teenage girl version of Naruto. She was slightly smaller than Naruto and her hair was longer and lighter. It reached down to her mid-back. Naru was wearing an orange spaghetti strap shirt and a short dark wash jean skirt. Sasuke's jaw dropped. Gaara had figured it out as soon as Naruto went into the dressing room with all of the clothes.

"So wait you're a girl?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto nodded blushing. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was afraid of what you would do when you found out."

Sasuke just shook his head. "I'm sure it was hard to tell me if I was in the same position I'm sure I would have done the same. No matter what, you're still my best friend." Naru blushed and tackled him in a hug.

Rini hit her forehead. 'Idiots, I'm living with idiots. I can't believe they don't know that they like each other more than friends.' She sighed and walked into the dressing room again to try on more things and soon Naruto did the same. Temari and Gaara shared a look both thinking the same thing as Rini apart from the idiots part.

**Complicated Friends Complicated Friends Complicated Friends**

The Ninja's walked out of the store Naruto had turned back into a boy and was walking next to Rini. Both were ready to dash knowing what was going to come next. Sasuke and Gaara were carrying the bags. They all started to walk away from the shopping district. Rini and Naruto shared a confused look and Rini tried to read Temari's mind but couldn't find anything but the name of a shop Temari really wanted to go to so she pulled back. Temari smirked knowing she had done the right thing in erasing everything about where they were going to from her mind when she felt a tingle in the back of her head. Now that tingle was gone and she went down an alleyway and knocked on the back door. A few minutes later a woman around 20 or so with long black hair wearing a purple dress and black high heels opened the door and hugged Temari.

"Tema! Long time no see!"

"I know I'm sorry I haven't visited but I've been busy helping my little bro with his paperwork. The Kazekage has so much paperwork that I don't understand how they couldn't die from a paperwork overdose."

The woman chuckled. "Oh, who are your friends?" She asked looking at Naruto, Rini, Gaara, and Sasuke.

"That's Naruto Uzumaki, Rini, and Sasuke Uchiha. The guy over there is my little brother Gaara the Kazekage."

"Welcome! I'm Shin Yoruki. I was originally from Suna but then I moved to Konoha when I was young. I knew Temari when we were kids. Oh, How rude of me come in come in." She ushered them in and told them to sit in the living room while she got some tea. Which they did, Rini and Gaara sat on the loveseat. While Temari, Sasuke, and Naruto sat on the couch in the antique looking living room. Soon Shin came out with tea and handed it to everyone. She sat down in an old looking chair that looked comfy.

"Okay Tema what do you want me to do?" Shin asked her a serious look in her eye.

Temari sighed. "You know me too well Shin. I was wondering if you could give Naruto and Rini a hair cut."

"Sure! I'm always up for doing someone's hair!" Shin said with a smile.

"Naruto, undo your henge now! It's time for a hair cut." Temari said. Naruto did what she was told and undid her henge. One look at her long blonde hair and Shin got really excited. Naruto was scared at what was going to happen to her beautiful long hair. She was dragged into another room. "Please don't cut off all my hair!" Naruto yelled. Temari chuckled and Rini chuckled. After about 45 minutes Shin came out looking pleased. "Naru-chan come on out!" Shin called to her.

"NO!"

"Naruto-chan get out here _NOW_!" Shin said. Naruto slammed open the door and walked out crossing her arms in front of her black T-shirt. Her hair was now up to her chest and angled with side bangs. She was pouting and Sasuke wanted nothing more than kiss that pout right off of her beautiful face. Rini smirked.

"Wow, Naru!" She said. "Your hair looks great!"

Naruto glared. "SHE CUT OFF ALL OF MY HAIR!"

"Naruto she barely cut off 3 inches." Rini said rolling her eyes. "Besides it looks good!"

Naruto huffed. "Does not!"

'Yeah it does you look hot' Sasuke thought then mentally slapped himself for thinking that about his best friend.

"Even Sasuke thinks you're hot." Rini said to make a point. Naruto blushed.

"Really…." 'He thinks I'm hot?' She finished in her mind.

'**Yep I heard it right from his mind….except he used the word Beautiful.'**

"He did?" Rini nodded.

Sasuke was looking at the wall behind Naruto trying to mask his embarrassment though a soft blush was still visible on his cheeks. Naruto walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks, I guess this hair cut isn't all that bad."

'God this is going to suck when we get back to the mansion.' Rini said rolling her eyes. "Let's just get this over with." She walked into the room, Shin following behind her.

About 15 minutes after she went in all the Ninja's could hear.

"THAT'S A LOT OF FRICKIN' HAIR!"

After another 50 minutes Shin came out closing the door behind her.

"And now I present Rini!" She said with a smile. Rini walked out her hair was now up to her shoulder and it had chunky layers and angles giving it a very rock look. She had side bangs to complete the look.

"How do I look?" She asked.

"You look awesome!" Naruto and Temari said at the same time then looked at each other and laughed.

"The hair cut suits you Rini" Sasuke said with a small smile.

"You look Hot" Gaara said then walked forward and kissed on the lips. Then he nibbled on her bottom lip asking for entrance to which she complied and he slipped his tongue inside exploring all around her mouth. Both of his hands rested on her hips while her arms were wrapped around his neck. They broke for air and stared at each other.

"Umm….Gaara I don't want to interrupt anything but we have to go and meet Tsunade-sama about wear we're going to be living." Temari told him.

"Yeah and Rini we need to get your uniform and then go home." Naruto said putting her henge back on. They both sighed and Gaara kissed Rini on the forehead.

"See you at school tomorrow." Gaara said.

Rini nodded. "See you" With that they left going their different ways.

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

Me: Sorry again for the late update but I got no reviews for the last chapter so I had no motivation. Sorry this is so short I'll try to make it longer next time.

Sasu: Read and Review because it makes her write faster.

Naru: Read and Review Dattebayo!

**IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

First day of school and Naruto is doing what??


	4. Schooling Part 1

Me: Okay

Me: Okay! Now I'm going to try to update every Tuesday so it will be a weekly thing but if I get the chapters done sooner I'll update the story sooner.

Naru: I highly doubt that you'll make it every week…

Sasu: I agree with Naru-Koi

Me: Well until school starts then I'll see when the most available day is to update.

Naru: That sounds much more reasonable

Sasu: Just get on with it

Me: Okay here are some things that you'll need to know:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Emphasis_

"**Demon Talking"**

'**Rini talking in someone's mind'**

**WARNINGS!**

**None so far…..\m/ (.) \m/**

**Complicated Friends**

**Chapter 4**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Ugh…" Rini pulled her pillow over her head.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

"Come on let me sleep!" Rini growled out from under her pillow.

_Beep. Beep. Bee- SMASH!_

A pale hand reached out from under a cocoon of blankets grabbing the little alarm clocks and chucking it at the wall right next to the door that headed to the hallway. Needless to say the alarm clock did not survive. Rini sat up in bed with a frown on her face, now fully awake. Her hair was everywhere and a strap on her old nightgown was slightly sliding down one arm. Sasuke knocked on the door and asked if he could come in. She called a yes and he came in. He was already dressed and ready for school. He was wearing a dark blue T-shirt and dark jeans with lots of chains and spikes and DC sneakers.

"What happened?" he asked her.

"The alarm clock happened." She said crossing her arms and huffing.

"I see….well I'm not getting another one so you'll have to deal with not having an alarm clock to wake you up."

Rini gapped at him.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"I think that's the longest sentence I've heard you say." Rini answered.

He sighed. "Just get ready for school, breakfast is in 30." Sasuke said before walking out closing the door behind him.

Rini got out of bed and went into her bathroom. She took a quick shower then brushed her teeth and did her hair. Her hair was straightened and looked like it did the day before. Rini walked back into her room and put her dirty laundry in her hamper before getting dressed. She looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a black t-shirt that read. "Go ahead, call me cute. I dare you." The word cute was in light blue and pink bubble letters while the rest of the words were made to look like dripping blood. Her jeans were baggy, faded, and ripped at the knee with black chuck taylors on. Rini still had a few minutes before breakfast was ready and decided to go see what Sasuke was making so she mad her way downstairs and into the kitchen.

**Complicated Friends Complicated Friends Complicated Friends**

Sasuke was making pancakes wearing a frilly pink apron. Rini looked at him amused. "Wow Sasuke love your apron!" She said going over to the fridge to get herself some milk.

"Shut up Rini it's the only apron I have." He said shooting her a glare.

"Okay, Okay I get it I'll shut up." She quickly poured herself a glass of milk then put the carton back in the fridge and walked over to the dinning room table, sat down, and took a sip of her milk. Soon Sasuke came over carrying two full plates stacked with tons of pancakes and placed them on the table before going back into the kitchen to bring back three smaller plates, knifes, forks, and a cup of coffee for himself. Maple syrup and butter were already on the table.

"Hey Sasuke where's Naruto?" Rini asked while he took off the apron. Just then a half asleep Naruto walked into the room. She was still in her sleeping clothes, a long sleeve button up shirt and pajama bottoms. "Food!" She yelled suddenly fully awake and gobbling down every pancake in sight. Sasuke calmly sat down and took a sip of his coffee. Rini cringed.

"How can you drink that crap?" She asked.

"How can you drink straight milk?" He said looking at her boredly.

"Touché" She said taking a sip of milk.

The both managed to grab a few pancakes before Naruto could consume them all. Once they were all done Naruto patted her stomach and smiled like an idiot. "That was great."

"No offence Naru but you're a pig." Rini stated picking up all of the dishes and put them in the dishwasher.

"I get that a lot." She said with a chuckle.

"Dobe are you going to get ready for school or are you going to go like that?" Sasuke asked with a smirk. Naruto looked at the clocked and yelped running upstairs to get ready. She now a he came back downstairs 20 minutes later wearing a bright orange shirt, baggy jeans, with white and orange DC's.

"Ready?" Sasuke asked both of them. Both of them nodded a yes.

**Complicated Friends Complicated Friends Complicated Friends**

Finally Naruto, Sasuke, and Rini reached the school entrance. Rini gapped. It was huge! The main building of the school had four floors one for each grade. It also had another building for Arts and other courses that were optional. The gym was located far from the rest of the buildings and was next to the huge sports field and track with bleacher next to it. The cafeteria was on the bottom floor of the first building and picnic tables were scattered next to the main building.

"-ni, Hello Earth to Rini!" Naruto waved a hand in front of Rini face snapping her out of her thoughts.

"This school is frickin' huge!" she yelled at Naruto students all around turned their heads toward her at the out burst. Naruto chuckled and Sasuke looked amused.

"You'll get used to it. Now come on we have to get your schedule at the office." With that said Naruto pulled both Rini and Sasuke to the office. Upon arriving they saw the sand sibs getting their schedules as well. Gaara was wearing a red T-shirt, very faded jeans with a ton of rips all over them, and red chuck taylors. Temari was wore a purple halter top with a short black skirt and black flip flops. Kankuro was wearing a brown tee with khaki shorts and ecko's . Gaara quickly walked over to Rini and gave her a hug. "Morning, Sunshine. How was your night?" He asked her. The others talked to each other letting the couple talk.

"Okay, I had a great night's sleep but a stupid alarm clock woke me up so I chucked it at the wall and smashed it into tiny pieces." She said smirking sadistically.

"You always did hate loud noises. Like I remember the nights I had to stay with you because of the thu-" Rini covered his mouth with her hand blushing. Gaara licked her hand that was on his face.

"Eww! You licked my hand!" She said pulling it back and wiping it on her jeans. Gaara smirked. The other's looked over. Sasuke raised and eyebrow, Naruto chuckled, Temari looked amused, and Kankuro smirked.

"So you're still embarrassed about talking about what you're scared of."

"Well I don't see you going around telling people you're afraid of talking stu-" Gaara covered her mouth with his. He pulled back after a few seconds. Now it was Rini's turn to smirk. "Oh so you feel the same about what you're afraid of then." The two just stared each other in the eye.

'God he is so hot.' Rini thought. **(1)**

'Her t-shirt should say or my boyfriend will kill you on the back.' Gaara thought smirking inwardly.

'**I heard that Gaara and if you kill anyone for giving me a complement no contact for a week.' **

'I was only joking….okay not really but whatever I promise I won't kill anyone who complements you but any pervert who comes after you is dead.'

'**I can deal with that' **

"Okay Rini we need to get your schedule." Naruto told her walking up to the secretary and smiled widely. "Mitzusaka Rini needs her schedule could you please get it for her?" The old secretary glared at Naruto and then turned her gaze to Rini and sneered. "I'm sorry but I don't think that we can fit anymore monsters in this school what with Kyuubi and now Ichibi already attending. So sorry maybe you could go die and hell will have an opening for you." Rini frowned and moved behind Gaara. She dug her face into his back and willed herself not to cry. Gaara was ready to kill the old hag even if he broke the alliance between Konoha and Suna. Sasuke glared at the old woman Sharingan activated. Naruto growled warningly to her. Kankuro glared at the woman as well ready to punch her in the face for talking about his little brother's girlfriend like that. Temari almost did punch the old lady in the face but Rini stopped her before she could connect the hit by calling her name in a soft broken voice.

"Just give her the damn schedule already before I kill you." Sasuke said threateningly. The old woman nodded obeying the Uchiha heir. She gave the schedule to Sasuke who in turn gave it to Gaara. The group of Ninjas quickly walked out of the office and into the hallway. It was still a little early so barely anyone was in the hall. Gaara had his arm around Rini and she was now digging her face into his side each hand grabbing his shirt. She was sniffling. She was used to the name calling, the attempts to take her life, and even damning her and telling her to go to hell but she just couldn't get the old hag's words out of her head because not only did she insult Rini she insulted Naruto and Gaara as well. She knew that the woman had already hated them but she knew that if she hadn't come that the woman who have most likely left them alone. She mumbled a muffled sorry into Gaara's shirt.

"Why are you saying sorry Rini? You did nothing wrong." Gaara said squeezing her arm reassuringly.

Rini looked up at him her eyes tearing up. "B-but if I hadn't b-been here t-th-then she wouldn't h-have talked to you b-both l-like that." Now Naruto had walked over to them both.

"Rini It's not your fault! Believe me when I say that she would have done that sometime in the year anyways. You don't have to apologize for something your not." Naruto quickly kissed her cheek and smiled softly at her. "You aren't a Monster."

Rini laughed bitterly and Gaara looked away. "No, Naruto that is where you're wrong." Naruto looked at her with sad eyes. "Rini you aren't a Monster. You're a human being."

Rini glanced at Gaara and her eyes saddened. "I'm only half-human Naruto. That fact makes me a Monster not only that I killed many innocent people not the demon that was sealed in me but _me_ and _me_ alone. Killing was a hard habit to stop and once I start to kill again for this village…I-I-I don't know if…i-if…I could handle it." Rini was breaking down inside. Now not only was she being hated and mocked but some of the people she cared the most for were also getting hurt and she couldn't live with herself for it. "It's hard to be a demon then just a demon container….Maybe I should just…disappear." Gaara snapped to attention he turned her around to face him.

"Don't think that don't _ever_ think that. I lost you once and I don't think that I can handle losing you again." Gaara told her seriously. Naruto, Sasuke, and the other sand sibs nodded their heads in agreement.

"Rini, you are not a Monster. I know you're not a person as kind and loving as you could _never _be a Monster it's not possible. Some people just can't see past the appearance." Naruto told her smiling softly.

Sasuke quickly added a soft grunt of agreement then said. "You're a good person no matter what others say."

Temari nodded with a smile. "You're a good kid no matter what you did in the past." Kankuro smirked. "I didn't even think a girl like you existed but her you are the coolest person on the planet."

Rini giggled. "Thanks guys…Umm…Gaara can I have my schedule now?"

Gaara nodded taking out the small piece of paper and handing it to her. It read:

Hr: 134

1st period: English Lit Room 147 Kakashi

2nd period: Home economics Room A29 Iruka

3rd period: Gym/ Guided Training Gymnasium Gai

4th period: Heath Room A31 Jiraiya

Lunch/Break

5th period: Math Room 118 Kurenai

6th period: Free Training

"Okay, Gaara can I see your schedule?" Rini asked.

Gaara nodded and handed the paper to her. "You would have taken it anyway."

"You're a smart guy." She looked down at the schedule they had every class together. "We have every class together." She said with a smile her mood brightening for a second then she frowned and turned away from him. Gaara smirked and Naruto and the others looked confused.

"What don't tell me that you're worried that he will get made fun of because of you?" Naruto asked. "Oh and by the way Sasuke and I are in all of you're classes too. The rookie nine and team Gai are always in the same classes. I don't know about Temari and Kankuro though."

"No it's not that…." She said a light blush on her cheeks. Gaara's arms snaked around her middle, pulling her closer to himself, and placing his chin on her the top of her head smirking all the more.

Naruto looked at her sympathetically. "Oh, so you're afraid of what Gaara's going to do in class. Don't worry he won't be able to do much even though he is the Kazekage."

She blushed a bright pink. Gaara thought that she looked quite cute when she was embarrassed.

"Oh I can do enough." Gaara told them.

Naruto blocked his ears with his hands and scrunched his nose up in disgust. "_Eww!_ I totally didn't need or want to hear that!"

Rini glared up at him. "If you molest me in class I will no hesitate to hurt you…Badly."

"I wouldn't say _molest_…." Gaara said smirking playfully.

"_Eww!_ Please stop! Sasuke please make them stop!" Naruto whined.

Sasuke sighed. "Gaara….You're grossing everyone out with you're perverting way of speaking."

"Come on Sasuke you know you want some pointers to use on Naruto." Gaara said with a smirk.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him contemplating the thought. He shrugged. "You know I would but….I think that I'll do it in my own way for now." He walked back toward Naruto his hands in his pockets. Naruto's eyes were wide his hands falling by his sides. Had he umm she just heard what she thought she heard? Sasuke wanted to molest her? WTF?! There was no way in hell that she had just heard that. Sasuke stood next to her hands still in his pockets. 'Well there is only one way to find out.'

"**Kit, I wouldn't wait since when do you want to kiss the Uchiha?" **Kyuubi said in the back of Naruto's mind.

'….Good point…why would I want to kiss my best friend…' She asked more herself than Kyuubi. 'Oh well I probably heard it wrong I mean I was covering my ears at the time.'

Both Rini and Kyuubi smacked a hand or in Kyuubi's case paw against their forehead. **'God she is so dense.'** Both Kyuubi and Rini thought.

"I think we should get to class now bye Rini, Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto." Temari said dragging a whining Kankuro around by the back of his T-shirt.

Both Rini and Naruto looked at each other and burst out laughing. Sasuke raise one eyebrow at them and Gaara just watched after his brother and sister finding it normal. Once both of them had stopped laughing most of the students were finally arriving. "Okay well then let's get to homeroom." Naruto said and started toward the room. Sasuke, Rini, and Gaara followed him.

**Complicated Friends Complicated Friends Complicated Friends**

Naruto and Sasuke went inside and Gaara and Rini were instructed to stay outside in the hall and wait for the homeroom Teacher. Gaara took this as an opportunity to attack Rini's neck. He quickly pushed her against the wall and she bit her lip to stop a moan before it could escape her lips. Her arms slowly wrapped themselves around his neck and she shut her eyes. Rini hissed when Gaara bit her neck leaving a deep bite mark that was bleeding slightly right beside various hickeys. Gaara licked the blood and they heard someone clear their throat. Gaara didn't stop but did glance at the man before returning to his work at hand. Rini looked at the man an bit her lip hard to keep from laughing. The man looked ridiculous. He had small black sunglasses on a long black sweater and tight black spandex pants with black ninja shoes and a black bandana with the forehead protector on it on his head. The man cleared his throat again looking a little agitated. Gaara stopped and turned to look at the man. "What to you want can't you see I'm busy here?" He growled.

The man was not scared. "I am Ebisu your Homeroom teacher and the best teacher in this school all of my students have made it to Jonin status-" He was cut off by Gaara.

"You just a fu-" He stopped himself feeling Rini's glare at him for almost swearing at a teacher. "-just a homeroom teacher."

Ebisu glared at him and walked into the noisy room. "We have some new students…" He scoffed as the whole class went silent. "Come in." Both Gaara and Rini walked in however Rini hid behind him shy around new people. "Introduce yourselves." Ebisu sniffed.

"They all know who I am." Gaara said with a smirk. "But sure Sensei…I'm Gaara." He said sarcastically. Rini hid behind Gaara more not able to find the courage to speak up.

"Now the girl must introduce herself." Ebisu sneered. Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto looked at the girl with soft eyes.

"It's okay Rini you don't have to introduce yourself if you don't want to." Naruto said to her.

"Oh no but she must." Ebisu replied glaring at Naruto.

"No if she doesn't feel comfortable then she doesn't have to do it the only one that is forcing her to is you and I have a feeling it's not because of her." Naruto shot back at him.

"I'm the teacher and what I say goes you little vermin. Now let the powerless girl talk." Ebisu snapped. Oh that was it Naruto snapped. He ran toward Ebisu and punched him square in the face and continued to punch him. No one stopped him of course because everyone thought that he was a stupid prick. Finally, Sasuke walked up to Naruto and pulled him away from the unconscious Ebisu. Gaara walked over to him and smirked. "That's what you get for interrupting something that you shouldn't." Rini rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.

"Shut up Gaara. I told you not to molest me." Rini told him.

"Ah but you said I couldn't molest you in class you said nothing about the hallway and I highly doubt that was molesting you because you seemed to be enjoying it." Gaara said turning to her with a smirk.

Rini pouted. "You didn't have to start kissing me right after they left."

"Oh stop already!" Naruto told them.

Rini looked at him boredly. "You're just jealous that Sasuke wasn't kissing you." Naruto blushed and stuttered.

Sasuke smirked. 'Jealous?'

'**Yeah Sasuke she was Jealous.' **Rini told him.

"Well, umm…." She turned to the rest of the class. "W-well m-m-my n-n-n-name is…"

"This is Mitzusaka Rini. Call her Rini." Gaara told the rest of them in monotone.

"Hi…" Rini said waving her hand weakly.

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

**(1**) Heh heh, I rhymed with out trying to…

Me: Hope you like the chapter and I still need a beta if anyone is up for it….If anyone is still there….sigh

Sasu: Please review it gives her confidence!

Naru: Review! Review! Review! Dattebayo!

**IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

Classes including the dreaded Gym class comes to which comes to haunt and a surprise happening!


	5. Schooling Part 2

Me: Okay so here is the next chapter as promised

Me: Okay so here is the next chapter as promised!

Sasu: ……

Naru: Hope that you worked hard on this one!

Me: Of course I did I always do!! pouts

Sasu & Naru: Surrre you do…..

Me: huffs Here's the things you need to know:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Emphasis_

"**Demon Talking"**

'**Rini talking in someone's mind'**

**WARNINGS!**

**Recap:**

"_Well, umm…." She turned to the rest of the class. "W-well m-m-my n-n-n-name is…"_

"_This is Mitzusaka Rini. Call her Rini." Gaara told the rest of them in monotone._

"_Hi…" Rini said waving her hand weakly._

**Complicated Friends**

**Chapter 5**

The Ninja's in the room all stared at her in silence. Finally Lee broke the silence.

"Welcome Rini-san! I hope your youth will overflow this year!"

Rini stared at him eyes wide before giving him a small smile. "Thank you! Umm…m-may I ask you're n-name?"

Lee cracked a huge smile which twinkled and went into his good guy pose in his spandex jump suit. "I am Rock Lee!"

"It's very nice to meet you Lee-sama" Rini said respectfully bowing to him.

"Rini just call him Lee" Gaara told her. She looked to Lee for agreement.

Lee nodded. "Calling me Lee-sama is not very youthful! Please just call me Lee"

Rini nodded with a bigger smile. "Okay Lee"

Naruto walked over to her and smiled. "Okay since everyone seems to have lost their voices I'll introduce them." Naruto pointed to team 8. "Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame." Hinata was looking down shyly her long black hair looked almost purple and she wore a big sweater, jeans, and K Swiss, Kiba was grinning at Rini showing his fang like incisors. His mop of hair was a mess and he wore a grey T-shirt with faded jeans and skate boarding sneakers. Finally, Shino wore his regular sunglasses with his afro hair style. He had on a jacket that covered the lower part of his face and jeans with sneakers.

Naruto then pointed to team Gai. "You know Lee, that's Tenten Hayashida, and Neji Hyuuga." Tenten's hair was up in her regular buns and she wore a red T-shirt and jeans with sneakers giving her a tomboy look. Neji's long brown hair was tied in a lose pony tail. He wore a grey t-shirt and khaki shorts with white DC's.

Finally Naruto pointed to Team 10. "That's Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi." Ino's short hair was up in a pony tail and she was wearing a light purple spaghetti strap shirt and short shorts with light purple flip flops. Shikamaru was wearing an army green T-shirt with ripped jeans and sneakers. Choji was eating a bag of chips and had on a green t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers.

Rini had stayed silent as they were introduced to her. She looked at Sakura who was smiling softly at her. Her short pink hair was straightened and she had put on a little bit of make up. She wore a pink halter top and a short pink skirt with pink flip flops. 'I can't believe that that little bitch is living with my Sasuke! I'm going to make her life a living hell here! See how she likes messing with MY SASUKE!'

Rini frowned slightly for a split second but then smiled at them. Gaara was the only one who noticed the slight change in her behavior because Sasuke was busy staring a Naruto and Naruto was talking to Kiba trying to avoid Sasuke's stare. Gaara quickly bent down to Rini's ear and whispered. "No Honorifics for any of them and tell me what's wrong later."

"b-but Gaara-" Rini whined unconsciously moving toward the warmth of his body, closing her eyes.

"No buts, Stop whining you need to get used to it." Gaara told her stepping away. She whimpered very softly and tried to move back toward him then stopped herself realizing exactly where and what she was doing. Everyone in the class was watching them. Rini blushed. Gaara glared. "What?"

They all shook their heads furiously all of them slightly intimidated by the Kazekage.

"So…Umm…Hi…." Rini said lamely trying to start a conversation. A chorus of amused Hi's answered hers. Rini sweat dropped. "….I-I…umm…" She shifted uncomfortably.

"Rini-san, How about you tell us a little about yourself?" Hinata asked. Rini looked at the girl with a sad smile. Gaara nudged her a bit. She looked at him and he sent her a small smile only noticed by her. She took a deep breath and turned back to the class.

"I'm not from around here and I was taught that everyone was above me so….anyways I just turned 15 a few months ago and umm…I'm having a hard time adjusting to talking to people because I wasn't allowed to speak before…" She said looking at the ground spouting different snippets of information. "M-my favorite colors are blue and green…umm…My favorite animals are Pandas and…." She mumbled the last part though she hadn't been speaking loud anyway. Kiba cracked a huge smile. Akamaru was sitting on his desk and Kiba leaned down and whispered something in the small dog's ear. Akamaru's ears perked up immediately and he started for Rini. Rini bent down and pet the dog's small head. Akamaru barked and licked her hand. She giggled. Gaara smirked at Rini's reaction. She always did have a way with animals. Kiba whistled and Akamaru reluctantly made his way back over to his master but not before giving Rini's hand a soft nuzzle. Kiba walked over to Rini and gave her a grin. "Welcome to Konoha High! You'll be fine if you ignore all the Non-ninjas." Everyone smiled at her and made their way over.

They all started to tell her a little about themselves and she smiled and laughed at her friends. This was going to be one great year. Gaara watched with a soft smile on his face the look almost foreign to him and many others that knew him.

_BUZZ!_

The school bell rang signaling the end of Homeroom. All of the Ninjas made their way out of the door and toward their first period class. Gaara and Rini were lead by Sasuke and Naruto toward their first class since they had the same one. Both Konoha Nins took their time and gave the couple a slight tour of the part of school they were in.

_BUZZ!_

"Hey umm…shouldn't we hurry to the next class so that we're not late?" Rini asked. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other. Sasuke cracked a smile and Naruto chuckled. "Rini Kakashi is always late and besides he wouldn't care seeing as we're on is team." Naruto told her.

She huffed. "Well, sorry for being concerned about being late to my first class and making a bad first impression."

Naruto giggled. "You couldn't have a bad first impression even if you tried Rini you're too sweet." Sasuke nodded in agreement with an amused smirk.

"Shut up! I'm not too sweet I can be mean when I want to be!" She yelled at them pouting. Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow at the two teammates. Naruto waved his hand dismissively. "Yeah, yeah of course you can Ri-chan whatever you say…" Sasuke she shook his head at the blonde then looked straight again stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"I could tell everyone all of your secrets…" Rini spat menacingly. Naruto and Sasuke froze in mid-step. "That's what I thought." She said smirking at them. Sasuke's eye twitched and Naruto frowned. Finally, Gaara spoke. "Let's go. Rini stop teasing them you have to live with them remember." Rini pouted.

"But Gaara, they started it by teasing my first."

"Yes but I know just how fun it is to tease you so I know that they couldn't help it." He smirked. Rini tried her best to send him an intimidating glare but he was unaffected. They finally arrived at room 147 and walked in many of the ninjas were already there but Ino, Sakura, and Lee.

"NARUTO-KUN SASUKE-SAN, YOUR YOUTH SHINES BRIGHTLY WHILE HELPING OTHERS!" Spoke too soon only Ino and Sakura had yet to arrive. Lee was currently talking animatedly to Naruto about Gai-sensei much to Naruto's displeasure. Tenten pulled Lee away by his ear.

"Really Lee it embarrasses me to call you a teammate." She sighed.

"Rini I'm going to warn you to not read Kakashi mind if you can help it." Sasuke told her seriously.  
"Why?" She asked looking confused.

"Just trust me about this you don't want to know what's going through his messed up head."

"Okay, I'll try but it's hard to stop reading someone's mind if I haven't met them before." She said with a sigh. He nodded and walked over to his desk next to the window. Naruto fallowed and sat beside him on his right.

Rini sat down in the empty desk next to the window behind Sasuke. Gaara fallowed and sat next to her behind Naruto. She looked out of the window not paying attention to anything really just getting lost in her own thoughts. Sakura and Ino arrived a few minutes later. Ino took her seat next to Shikamaru and Choji. Sakura moved to her seat next to Naruto but not before sending a short glare to Rini. Rini felt the glare but ignored it. If Sakura wanted to be a bitch then Rini would let her…for the time being.

There was a puff of smoke and Kakashi appeared at the front of the classroom 20 minutes late. "Yo!"

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto, Sakura, Ino, and Kiba yelled.

"Yeah about that a dolphin crossed my path and I had to help it back to the ocean." He said with his regular eye smile. 'Not far from the truth I did find Iruka but and help him to his class but not be for I # him and entered & then he &!#&.'

Rini blushed furiously and felt her nosebleed slightly while his thoughts leaked mental pictures from him were also sent to her accidentally. She banged her head against her desk many times effectively breaking the desk in half. Everyone watched her and the Ninjas who didn't know she could read minds quirked an eyebrow. Sasuke, Naruto, and Gaara however looked at her with sympathy. Gaara was angry that Kakashi had leaked inappropriate things into his innocent Rini, killing intent wall literally rolling off him toward the Jonin.

"**KAKASHI!"** Gaara said demonically. Gaara stood up and his sand made its way toward the Jonin. However it stopped when Rini put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down into his seat.

"Sabaku Gaara! Stay in your damn seat and don't kill the damn teacher!" She growled out. Gaara immediately tensed in his seat. She was obviously pissed off that she saw what she did. "Now Kakashi-sensei I suggest that you guard you're mind from now on I'd much rather not watch what you actually did with said Dolphin thank you very much." She glared at him. Kakashi stared wide eyed at his new student. 'Oh shit! Iruka is going to be so pissed at me if he finds out then I won't be able to have sex for a long time.' He mentally cried anime style. The Genin

Kakashi nodded and gulped. "O-okay, I assume that everyone knows the new kids?" Everyone nodded. "Then pick up a Hamlet book from the pile next to the bookshelf and start reading. You are going to be expected to write a report later on it." He sat down at his desk taking out his Icha Icha Paradise and started to read. The whole class took a book from the pile. No one but Hinata, Shino, and Rini started reading, the rest we're talking amongst themselves. Gaara was watching as Rini read through the book quickly. She was finished by the time the bell rang for the end of first period. Rini looked up and saw Gaara staring at her. "What?"

"Nothing you just got so into the story. That I couldn't help but watch." He shrugged and got up picking up his hamlet book as well. Rini did the same and they both walked out the door and to the waiting Naruto and Sasuke who had gotten into an insult match. Just when they were about to start throwing punches Rini quickly punched the top of their heads. "Enough! Lets get going before we're late!" She growled out. They both nodded rubbing the bumps on their heads and started toward the next class.

**Complicated Friends Complicated Friends Complicated Friends**

Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, and Rini quickly ran across the academy grounds and into the second building quickly making their way to A29 just before the bell rang. Rini was panting as she sat down. Everyone was already there and talking loudly. Gaara smirked at her. "You're out of shape Rini." Rini glared at him.

"Shut up." Gaara chuckled at her glare.

Iruka walked into the class and Rini immediately blushed. "Good morning class! Get your aprons on and make your way to the stoves and collect a recipe on your way there! Today we're making chocolate chip cookies!" Iruka said with a smile. Gaara's eyes widened. Rini quickly sweat dropped. "Gaara just get your apron on!" When everyone had their aprons on Iruka put them into five groups. Each team was put together and Gaara and Rini we're working together making the cookies. Rini made the recipe at least 5x as much as it was suppose to be knowing that Gaara loved cookies and had and enormous appetite when it came to them. Gaara helped by getting the things on the high shelves and mixing the batter together. After all of the cookies we're in the oven Rini let Gaara eat what little cookie dough was left. After a while the cookies we're done and Rini took them out of the oven. Gaara would have started eating the hot cookies right there if Rini hadn't threatened that if he didn't clean up that he wouldn't get any cookies.

After Rini was sure that the cookies were cool enough she put them on a huge plate for Gaara and a few on a smaller plate for herself. He quickly dug into the cookies like he hadn't eaten in months. The other groups gaped. Rini chuckled and took a bite out of one of her cookies. Sasuke and Naruto made their way over and sat down at the table on either side of Rini putting their plates of slightly burnt cookies on the table to eat them.

Rini shook her head at their cookies. "How do you live by yourselves and not know how to cook?"

Naruto pouted. "It's all Sakura-chan's fault she wanted to make the cookies and set the timer wrong!"

Rini chuckled. She looked at their cookies and felt bad so she gave them each two cookies from her plate. "Here, eat these ones." They both took a bite into the cookies and smiled at her.

"Thanks Ri-chan!" Naruto said hugging her. "These cookies are amazing what did you do to them?" Sasuke looked at her wanting to know the answer as well.

Rini put her finger to her lips and winked at them. "It's a S-E-C-R-E-T."

Naruto pouted and Sasuke sighed but they both finished off their cookies. Gaara was still viciously attacking his cookies. "Hey, Gaara slow down!" He stopped two cookies in his mouth, cookie crumbs all over his face, and several cookies in his hands to give her a Do-you-really-think-I'll-listen look before continuing to stuff his face. After five minutes Gaara had finished his huge pile of cookies. He had cookie crumbs all over his face but quickly wiped his face off with his sleeve.

"Rini those we're really good cookies. They we're just how I remember." Rini giggled.

"Well, I know how you like you're cookies Gaara with extra chocolate. You got still have crumbs on your face Gaara."

Gaara blinked. "Where?" Rini got up at walked around the table to him. She bent down and licked his lip.

"There." She was about to pull back when Gaara grabbed her hand and pulled down her lips landing on his. By now the other Ninjas had been watching the two and most of them had fallen off of their seats when they saw what had happened. Rini opened her mouth slightly and Gaara's tongue slipped into her mouth and his head moved to her cheek lightly pressing it to her skin. Naruto's nose crunched up in disgust. "Eww….Guys get a room."

They parted noses still almost touching eyes locked on each other. "Jealous" Rini mumbled loud enough for him to hear. Naruto crossed his arms and pouted. "I'm not jealous!"

Sasuke smirked at Naruto's childish behavior. "Dobe"

"Shut up teme!" Naruto yelled at him.

"Tch…Why don't you make me?"

"Maybe I will!"

"Shut up! Both of you! I can't believe that you two can't go an hour with out fighting with each other!" Rini stood up and yelled obviously mad that they were fighting while she was trying to get some peace.

"He started it!" they both said pointing at each other. Rini crossed her arms and glared her eyebrow twitching. They both shrank down into tiny chibi's and Naruto whimpered.

"I don't care who started it just stop it!" She told them in a mother-like tone adding a threatening. "Or else."

They both nodded and returned to normal size. She smiled then blushed realizing how everyone was staring. She immediately hid behind Gaara. Gaara sighed. 'And just when I thought she was back to normal.'

Rini hit him on the back of the head. "Shut up" The Genin Ninjas didn't get what she meant no one said anything. Shikamaru, Gaara, Sasuke, and Naruto however knew exactly what she meant. Gaara side-stepped revealing Rini she 'eep'd' and went back behind him.

_BUZZ! _

**Complicated Friends Complicated Friends Complicated Friends**

Hinata and Tenten walked next to Rini on their way to the girls' locker room to change for Gym. Gaara, Naruto, and Sasuke along with the rest of the boy's went to the boys' locker room which was on the other side. She got changed quickly into Dark blue gym shorts and a white t-shirt. When she walked out of the stall she was changing in she saw Temari was also in this gym class. The older girl proceeded to glomp Rini as soon as she saw her.

Tenten helped get Temari off of Rini. "T-thanks…" She told Tenten out of breath.

Tenten nodded. "Hey umm….I'm going to warn you Gai is a little….err….Weird." Rini tilted her head to the side slightly showing her confusion. Tenten shook her head and they all walked out to the Gym together. On her way out Sakura tripped her but Hinata caught her in time to avoid a face plant. Rini saw this big green spandex suit and what looked like an older Lee. "Oh, _hell_ no." Rini turned around and started to dash back to the girls' locker room. Before she got there however she felt two sets of arms wrap around each of her arms. Sasuke and Naruto were on either side of her. "Tsk tsk Rini you can't skip Gym class." Naruto said in a mock serious voice. Rini tried to wiggle out of their grasp. "Let me go I'm _NOT_ having going to be in the same room as that…that…" she shivered.

They both brought her over to the rest of the group. She was kicking and trying to get away but finally gave up and let herself be dragged over. When they stopped at the group they didn't let go they didn't let go of her knowing that she would try to run away again.

"HELLO, MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! TODAY WE ARE GOING TO RUN 500 LAPS AROUND THE TRACK THEN WE WILL DO 1000 PUSH UP AND 1000 SIT UPS!"

"Oh yeah Sasuke? Why did you tell me last night not to wear my uniform and why is no one wearing it?" Rini asked completely ignoring Gai.

"Today is a casual day. Every Wednesday is a casual day." He told her as they walked toward the track. Naruto held her hand and Sasuke hand his arm rested on her shoulders guiding her toward the track and making sure that she didn't run away.

Once they made it to the track Rini saw Gai coming from behind and started to Run at full speed around the track to get away from him but he was always right behind her she was dragging Naruto with her seeing as how he hadn't let go of her hand. Finally he let go but because of the high speed he went flying.

Sasuke was right in front of him. "Sasuke move!" Sasuke turned around and Naruto crashed into him. Every one stopped running even Gai and Lee. Rini started to crack up laughing. Gaara walked next to her and smirked at the scene. Neither Sasuke nor Naruto moved both their lips touching each other. Sakura and Ino's jaws dropped. Suddenly their was a poof of smoke…

**END OF CHAPTER 5**

Sorry for ending in a cliffy but….

Naru: That was sooooo Evil!

Sasu: I agree! You made Rini Threaten us!

Naru: I was talking about the kiss Sasuke….

Sasu: It wasn't that bad….

Me:…..Ah Sasuke I see you now see it my way Cookies for you! ((Gives him cookies))

Sasu: Yay cookies!

Naru: Sasuke can I have a cookie?

Sasu: Sure you can have this one! ((puts half of cookie in mouth other half sticking out.))

Naru: ….Okay…((Bite other side of cookie kissing Sasuke as well.))

Sasu: Please **REVIEW!! **

Naru: Review or else she won't update! Dattebayo!

**IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

Things are revealed, a pervert is sent flying, and Sasunaruness!


	6. Schooling Part 3

Author's Note: Please read

Author's Note: Please read!

Sorry Guys but for some reason wasn't letting me upload the next chapter but here!

Naru: She's really sorry about the delay!

Sasu: ((grumbles)) Yeah…she is…

Me: Well here are the things you need to know!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Emphasis_

"**Demon Talking"**

'**Rini talking in someone's mind'**

**WARNINGS!**

**Cussing, Slight Violence, Huge Perverts**

**Recap:**

_Sasuke was right in front of him. "Sasuke move!" Sasuke turned around and Naruto crashed into him. Every one stopped running even Gai and Lee. Rini started to crack up laughing. Gaara walked next to her and smirked at the scene. Neither Sasuke nor Naruto moved both their lips touching each other. Sakura and Ino's jaws dropped. Suddenly there was a poof of smoke…_

**Complicated Friends**

**Chapter 6**

The smoke cleared and Kakashi appeared right next to Rini and Gaara. "Yo!" That seemed to get a reaction out of the two and they both quickly moved away from each other. Rini finally got her bearings and stood up leaning on Gaara for support weak and short of breath from the heavy laughing she just did. Sakura growled lowly. No one could hear her except Naruto, Gaara, and Rini. Rini tensed at the growl her instincts told her to jump the girl and kill her for the threat to her pack but the mind was shaking from fear because it had heard that type of growl many times before. Gaara let out a low growl letting some of his instinct out but kept himself grounded so he wouldn't kill her. Naruto blushed a bright red. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Sure they had kissed by accident before but they we're younger and didn't appreciate it nor did Naruto think about Sasuke like she did now. Now Naruto could admire his milky white skin, his defined abs and muscles. 'God he's hott…' Naruto said with a gulp. Sasuke rose and elegant eyebrow ever so slightly. Rini face broke into a humorous filled smile. He was taking this much better than Naruto…Or at least that's what Naruto thought seeing as there was no blush on his cheeks. In reality inner Sasuke was doing the happy dance and thanking whatever gods there we're. Rini's smile grew a little wider and she let Gaara into their thoughts as well.

"Damn it! Sasuke-teme you took my first kiss and now you took my second!" Naruto yelled at him crossing his arms and pouting. 'I want to kiss that beautiful pout off his…err her face.' Sasuke thought starting at the pink colored appendage. Now Rini's eyes widened and she started to crack up laughing again leaning on Gaara for support. Gaara's mouth pulled into a small smile. Now everyone was starting at Rini and Gaara instead of Naruto and Sasuke. They wanted to know why Rini was laughing so hard again and Gaara was smiling. Naruto and Sasuke looked at them confused. When Rini finally got a hold on herself she looked amusedly at her two housemates. "You guys should hear yourselves it's hilarious!" She said with a small laugh.

Naruto's mouth hung open and Sasuke looked irritated. _"You read our minds!"_ They yelled together. She nodded and smiled at them. Both boys glared at her.

"It's not my fault you think so loud." She said with a smirk. "Either you shield your mind or you let me read it like an open book. It's _way_ to tiring to close off my mind."

Gaara hugged her from behind easily a foot taller than her and kissed the top of her head. "Gai the bell is going to ring in a few minutes so we should head back." Gaara stated taking Rini's hand and walking toward the girls' locker room without waiting for his reply.

**Complicated Friends Complicated Friends Complicated Friends**

Gaara, Rini, Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, and Hinata walked together toward Heath. Naruto was talking to Rini about how much of a pervert Jiraiya was so that she would be prepared. "He is the one that writes Icha Icha Paradise. Ero-Sennin goes to women's baths to do 'Research' for his books it's wrong." He said shaking his head.

"I think that he just needs to get laid." Kiba added.

They all stopped in front of the heath room. Naruto and Sasuke were the first to walk in. The rest fallowed after that. Ino, Sakura, and Choji were already inside sitting down. Choji sat on Ino's right while Sakura sat on Ino's left. Both girls we're talking to each other animatedly. The room was…different, instead of desks the room had bleachers which was…uncommon. Rini looked at them with a raised eyebrow. Naruto saw what she was looking at and sighed. "Ero-Sennin asked for them because 'he if he couldn't see his students how was he suppose to teach them'" Naruto snorted. Rini rolled her eyes and she could see that Gaara stiffened out of the corner of her eye. She turned to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He turned his head toward her and asked.

"What was that for?"

She shook her head. "Come on let's sit down." He nodded and went to sit in the very back of the classroom. Rini fallowed him and went to sit next to him but as she was passing by he yanked her down onto his lap. She 'Eep'd' and blushed but made no move to get off. Naruto and Sasuke came up and sat in front of the couple. Naruto turned around and winked at her which made her blush deepen in color. Soon everyone took their seats Team 8 Kiba, Shino, and Hinata sat in the row in front of Sasuke and Naruto. Neji, Lee, and Tenten came in next. Tenten was dragging Lee in by his ear looking pissed off and worn out. She let out a sigh and threw him into the bleachers the row in front of Team 8 then both Neji and Tenten made their way up the bleachers to sit beside Lee. Rini leaned back into Gaara's chest closing her eyes and resting her head on the side of his neck sighing contently. Suddenly the door flew open and Temari, Shikamaru, and Kankuro walked in. Temari immediately saw Gaara and Rini and smiled. "Rini-chan, Gaara!" She yelled loudly making her way towards them. Rini opened her right eye slightly then sighed.

"Hey Tema, You have this call too?" She said closing her eye again. Gaara glared at his sister then at Shikamaru.

Temari's smile widened. "Yeah, Hey, Gaara stop glaring at me already can't you see that I'm talking to you're girlie right now?" Shikamaru muttered a 'Troublesome' under his breath. Naruto turned around in his seat and watched the siblings in amusement.

"Temari, I think you should just leave Gaara alone." Kankuro said boredly taking a seat next to Hinata. The girl blushed when he said down and started to poke her fingers together nervously. Temari turned and scowled at her little brother for a second before turning back to her youngest sibling.

"So, Rini, how has your day been so far?" She asked. Rini groaned but answered the question anyway.

"Fine, Hilarious, if you look at it at...well many angles actually." She said with a smirk. "I have my housemates to thank for most of that though." Temari nodded with a smirk then sighed and decided to let her relax for a few minutes before Jiraiya came in and ruined everything. Both Shikamaru and Temari sat down next to Sasuke and Naruto. Shika's arm was draped around her shoulders. Gaara growled at him but before he could say anything Rini had fallen asleep and he looked down at her surprised. It wasn't like her to sleep in public. For the first few months she won't even let him near the room he'd given her when she was sleeping he earned her trust quickly and then she let him come and go whenever so this was a huge surprise to him. She looked peaceful and her breathing was slower. He looked at her fondly and kissed her head lightly tightening his grip on her slightly. The class seemed to get louder and Gaara felt Rini groan.

"Shut up!" He hissed just loud enough for everyone to hear him but not wake Rini up. They all looked at him confused and intimidated. "Don't wake her up!" He hissed. Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"When she woke up this morning she wasn't the…safest person at first." Naruto looked at them both like they were crazy.

"What do you mean? Rini's so sweet and wouldn't hurt anyone." The rest nodded in agreement.

"You haven't seen when she just wakes up." Gaara told them. They didn't quite get it but did as he told them to. Rini snuggled up against Gaara and sighed. The room was near silent as they waited for Jiraiya. The door slammed open at the old man walked through.

"Hello class!" He said in a loud voice. He saw Rini sleeping in Gaara lap. Gaara was glaring at him and Rini's face frowned at the loud noises. "Hey! Girl wake up! This is no time for sleeping!" Jiraiya yelled loudly. Rini stirred a little and moved her body closer to Gaara. Gaara was now glaring at him ten-fold a sneer on his face. He gripped her a little tighter around the waist. "WAKE UP!" The old man yelled. Gaara went ridged and he let go of Rini completely. She growled and opened her eyes slightly. Her eyes were now a honey colored gold instead of their normal smoky blue color. The students watched as she got up slowly her eyes now fully opened. Gaara sighed and crossed his arms watching her move down the bleachers calmly.

'She's a beautiful one…maybe she would look great in some silky lingerie or better yet no clothes on…hmm…maybe she would like to have a tutor…' Jiraiya though. Rini heard his thought and even saw the mental picture of what he was planning on 'teaching' her. She growled lowly and stood in front of him. She took a deep breath.

"Nice to see you woke up." Jiraiya told her with a smirk then thought of more things that she would look good in each one skimpier than the one before. She closed a small fist tightly and pulled it back. Jiraiya laughed. She looked so fragile a hit wouldn't hurt him. Rini punched him right in the gut her fist going straight through him. She pulled it out slowly and backed away slightly letting him drop to the floor. She smirked and moved back in stepping on his legs breaking them with sickening cracks. That's when Gaara moved in he quickly picked her up and held her close not letting her go when she tried to wiggle out of his grasp. Her eyes turned back to their normal smoky blue and she looked at the blood on her hand. Everyone was silent. Gaara looked down at her. "What was he thinking? I knew you would break a bone when he woke you up like that but…." He stopped talking as she started to shake. Tears gathered in her eyes and she started to cry. "Some one go get Tsunade to heal him." Gaara said emotionlessly. Hinata got up quickly and ran to the Hokage tower. Rini was in hysterics she kept saying 'I'm sorry' to Gaara. Gaara sat down on the first bleacher, Rini on his lap still crying. Sakura made her way over to Jiraiya quickly and started to heal him while she waited for Tsunade. Sasuke and Naruto made their way down and sat on either side of Gaara. Naruto petted Rini's hair soothingly telling her that everything was alright. Sasuke watched not knowing what to do and just sat there. Finally, Tsunade and Hinata got there and immediately walked over to Jiraiya. Most of the stomach wound was gone so she let Sakura finish that up and she went to his broken legs. They healed rather quickly. She got up and walked over to Rini who was still crying though she was much calmer now. Gaara looked up at her then back to Rini who had hid her face in his shirt. Naruto was still petting her head comfortingly.

"Rini?" She asked softly. Rini just buried her head deeper into Gaara's shirt. "Rini? You're not in trouble. I just want to talk to you." Rini sniffed and tried to stop crying. Her sobs slowed and she looked up at Gaara. His expression softened considerably and he wiped her eyes.

"Rini are you okay?" He asked. She nodded and he kissed her cheek softly. "Alright, Tsunade wants to talk to you now so turn around." He said like he was talking to a three year old. She nodded and turned around. Rini's eyes were red rimmed from all the crying and her face was flushed her arm still had blood on it and so did Gaara's shirt where she grabbed it. Tsunade's eyes softened and she kneeled down so she was at the same level as Rini.

"Rini, I'm not mad at you but you have to tell me why you did that." Tsunade told her. Rini bit her lip and looked around the room before looking at the ground. Tsunade saw that she didn't want anyone to know. "You can tell me in my mind if you want." Rini looked back at Gaara and he nodded once. Rini connected all three of their minds.

'**Okay, I'll tell you two if you promise not to tell anyone…' **She told them in their minds. Both of them nodded. Rini sighed and continued. **'At first I was only going to break his arm I was even in a good mood so I was thinking of leaving it at a fracture…but then I heard his thoughts…'** She showed them exactly what she had heard and seen from Jiraiya's mind. Gaara growled digging his nails into the wood of the bleachers causing him to break right through it. Tsunade nodded and walked over to the wall to punch it causing it to crumble.

'This has become an S-class secret between the two Kages of Suna and Konoha and you Rini.' Tsunade said after regaining her cool. Both teenagers nodded.

'Can I murder him?' Gaara asked Tsunade seriously.

'No…wait until he's healed then beat the crap out of him. You just can't kill him.' Tsunade told him. Gaara nodded and wrapped his arms around Rini.

"Okay you guys can move on to lunch then go home early." Tsunade said picking up Jiraiya, who was now healed, and walking out the door to the hospital. Temari walked and Kankuro walked over to Rini.

"Hey Rini-chan what do you want to eat?" Temari asked her.

Rini smiled weakly at her. "How about we go to the cafeteria and look at what they have?" She told her. Temari nodded and walked out the door Shikamaru and Kankuro following after her. Rini stood up and Gaara stood up next to her. They all walked out to the cafeteria. Rini making one stop at the bathroom to wash off the blood.

**Complicated Friends Complicated Friends Complicated Friends**

The young Ninja's were all sitting under a huge Sakura tree. Kiba, Shino, Neji, Kankuro, Temari, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, and Sakura were sitting on the picnic table underneath it eating their lunches, while Tenten, Lee, Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata were sitting on a picnic blanket. Gaara and Rini were sitting on a branch in the tree both sharing some onigiri. Naruto and Sasuke were fighting like always. Tenten was holding Lee's ear after he started talking about youth. Kiba was talking to Shino about some pranks to pull on Ebisu. Temari was laughing at Kankuro with Shika's arm around her waist. Ino and Sakura were talking about what some girl was wearing with disgust while Choji ate vigorously.

"Hey, Gaara?" Rini asked.

"Hmm?" Gaara mumbled.

"Do you think I'll ever learn how to control myself?"

"Of course you will you just need practice." Gaara told her wrapping an arm around her waist. Rini sighed. "Hey, what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing, why?" Rini asked turning her head to look at him.

"Why don't you sleep over at my house tonight? I doubt that Tsunade will make you come to school tomorrow."

Rini looked down at Sasuke and Naruto. "Hey! Sasuke! Naruto!" She called down to them. They both stopped fighting and looked up at her.

"What Rini?" Naruto yelled up at her.

"Will you promise not to kill each other if I sleep over Gaara's?" She asked them. The best friends looked at each other.

"Sure, but only if he promises too!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Okay, that's good." She turned back to Gaara. "Okay I'll sleep over but I need to go get my stuff first." Gaara nodded.

"Okay, then, we'll stop at the Uchiha compound to grab your stuff and when your ready head over to my house."

Rini finished off her onigiri and wiped her hands against each other. "Ready?"

He nodded and they both dropped down and walked toward the Uchiha compound.

**END OF CHAPTER 5**

Me: Again sorry for the wait I really tried to get it out on time but technology wouldn't allow it! I hoped you liked it I'll try to get the next chapter out on Tuesday but school is starting on Wednesday for me so it might not be out then!

Sasu: Please review!

Naru: Review! Tebayo!

**IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

Rini goes to Gaara's and Sasuke and Naruto get the house all to themselves what mayhem will happen? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out! XD

**EXTRA IMPORTANT INFO!**

Updates and stuff are always posted on my profile so if you want to know how far along I am with the next chapter check there!

If you want to contact me I'm putting up different ways to do that on my profile!


	7. Alone time TOGETHER!

Me: Chapter 7 is now out! ((Giggles like a maniac))

Naru and Sasu: ((sweat-drop))

Me: What?

Naru and Sasu: Nothing!

Me: Okay then here are the things you need to know!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Emphasis_

"**Demon Talking"**

'**Rini talking in someone's mind'**

**(#) **Author note at bottom

**WARNINGS!**

**Cussing (I seem to like a cussing Sasuke and Naruto), slight citrus (very small amount barely able to touch on it but I figured I would warn you) **

**Recap:**

"_Will you promise not to kill each other if I sleep over Gaara's?" She asked them. The best friends looked at each other. _

"_Sure, but only if he promises too!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke nodded in agreement. _

"_Okay, that's good." She turned back to Gaara. "Okay I'll sleep over but I need to go get my stuff first." Gaara nodded. _

"_Okay, then, we'll stop at the Uchiha compound to grab your stuff and when your ready head over to my house." _

_Rini finished off her onigiri and wiped her hands against each other. "Ready?" _

_He nodded and they both dropped down and walked toward the Uchiha compound. _

**Complicated Friends**

**Chapter 7**

Rini's mouth dropped as well as her duffle bag full of her stuff. Gaara's house was HUGE! Sure she had been expecting something nice because he was the Kazekage but this was ridiculous. He had a frickin' mansion that was just as big as the main building of the high school maybe even bigger! Gaara raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?" He asked picking up her duffle bag and throwing it over his shoulder.

"Your house is huge! Why would anyone need this much space?!" She told him loudly pointing at the house.

"I have no clue but this is what Tsunade gave us so who are we to say no?" Gaara said to her. She was about to speak again but he silenced her with a quick kiss. He wrapped his free arm around her waist and led her to the door. She just let herself be led slightly dazed.

Gaara knew one thing this was going to be an amusing night.

**Complicated Friends Complicated Friends Complicated Friends**

Naruto was nervous though she wasn't quite sure why. She had slept in the same tent as Sasuke and even at one time in the same sleeping bag. So why was she so nervous about being alone with him in his…correction their house? She had no idea. Right after Rini and Gaara left both Naruto and Sasuke finished their lunch and proceeded to walk back to the Uchiha mansion together bickering the whole way their about something that Naruto couldn't quite remember. As soon as they entered the house Naruto had run up to her room and released her Genjutsu and changed her clothes because now they were a little too big for her. She put on a orange wife beater and an orange skirt with orange flip flops. She looked herself over in the mirror her hair was still a mess from not brushing it in the morning so she went into her bathroom and started to brush her mangled hair. Once she finished getting through the knots she put her hair up in two high pony tails. Since her hair was shorter and angled her hair kind of looked a little cuter and her side bangs covered half of her left cerulean eye. Naruto sighed and stroked one of her ponies. She was still a little depressed at how short her hair was. There was a knock at her door and she called a 'come in' while walking out of the bathroom.

"Hey, I was wondering if-" Sasuke started as he opened the door but as soon as he spotted Naruto he stopped short and let his eyes roam her body taking everything in they way the skirt rested on her hips, how slim her stomach was, how adorable her face looked. Naruto blushed as she saw Sasuke staring at her like that.

"What do you want S-s-sasuke" She stuttered out.

'Why the hell does she have to be so damn cute!' Sasuke thought furiously.

"Sasuke?"

"I was wondering if you want to train with me." He asked her in a bored tone.

"O-oh…Sure I guess but where would we train?" She was still blushing.

"There's a training ground right in the Uchiha district so no one will be around…." Sasuke told her stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Naruto's eyes widened. 'He's letting me train somewhere where I won't have to put up my Genjutsu…Why would he do that I mean….we're best friends and all but….' Naruto's blush darkened by a few shades. "O-okay just let me put on some pants and get my weapon pouch and I'll meet you down stairs." Sasuke nodded and walked out of the room closing the door behind him. Naruto stood there for a second before her legs collapsed underneath her and she fell to the floor on her knees. 'Why did my legs give out?' She thought.

"**Have you ever heard of the term 'makes you go weak in the knees'?" **Kyuubi asked her with a chuckle. Naruto shook her head and refused to believe it.

'NO! There is no way Teme makes me go weak in the knees!' She shouted in her mind.

Kyuubi winced. **"Could you be any louder? If you want to deny having feelings for the Uchiha brat go ahead but I have to admit he is one nice piece of a-"**

'Okay that's enough of your commentary.' Naruto said quickly but couldn't deny that the fox demon was right. He did have a cute a-. 'Did I just think what I think I just thought?' Naruto asked herself mentally. Kyuubi chuckled.

"**Yeah you did just think that." **

"GOD DAMNIT!" Naruto yelled loudly. Downstairs Sasuke winced at Naruto's volume and wondered what happened to make Naruto swear but made no move to get off of the couch to find out and turned on the television.

Naruto got up slowly and went over to her closet and threw on black shorts and ninja sandals. She went into her drawer and took out her weapons pouch and placed it on her hip. Naruto sighed and walked down stairs to find Sasuke sitting lazily on the couch.

"I'm ready Teme." Naruto said loudly crossing her arms.

Sasuke turned his head and looked at Naruto at the bottom of the stairs. Again he let his eyes roam her body. It took all his control not to have a nosebleed. Inner Sasuke was already unconscious and twitching on the floor. Naruto blushed again after noticing Sasuke's stare again but controlled it better.

"What cha lookin' at S'uke?" she asked pouting cutely. Now Sasuke couldn't help it a little blood leaked from his nose he wiped it away quickly and Naruto smirked at him.

"Aww S'uke likes what he sees?" She taunted walking over to him slowly. Sasuke could feel some pressure in the lower part of his body and cursed mentally.

'Fuck why does she have to look so damn…molestable.' Sasuke watched Naruto walk over to him slowly. 'Okay think of something disgusting…umm…Orochimaru staring at me.' That made the pressure fade away quickly and Sasuke shivered at the horrible thought.

"Sasuke what'sa matter are ya cold?" Naruto couldn't believe she was acting like this but she just couldn't help it. 'Shit! What the hell is the fucking matter with me! I just can't stop myself'

A blush dusted Sasuke's cheeks. "No. I'm not cold I'm quite warm actually."

Naruto walked around the couch and stood in front of Sasuke. "Ya sure, because I could always warm you up." She purred. Okay that's it now Naruto definitely knew that she wasn't controlling what was coming out of her mouth or what she was doing. 'KYUUBI!' Naruto hissed in her mind.

"**What? Oh, come on Kit you know you want him so what's so wrong if I give a little…push in the right direction?" **

'I don't like him!' Naruto huffed toward the demon fox.

"**I never said you liked him Kit if you recall I said you 'Wanted him'" **Kyuubi said smugly.

"I DO NOT!" Naruto yelled out loud stomping her foot and crossing her arms cutely. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the outburst. She had just said she was going to warm him up if he was cold and then she yelled.

"Uh…Naruto?" Naruto immediately looked down at Sasuke who was still sitting on the couch and blushed.

"Umm…H-h-how about we g-g-go t-train now?" Naruto said looking at her feet nervously. Sasuke watched Naruto for a second before answering.

"Sure, I'll show you where the training ground is." With that Sasuke got up off the couch not realizing how close Naruto was and now their faces were centimeters a part even though Naruto was a few inches shorter than Sasuke. Nether of them moved or in Naruto's case breathed. They both just stared into each other's eyes.

'Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, FUCK! How could I be so stupid! And why can't I pull away oh right the damn fucking couch is behind me! Damn it why isn't she pulling away?! Shit, Shit, Shit, it's so hard to control myself right now!' Sasuke thought to himself damning every god in existence.

'How the Fuck did this happen?! And why can't I just back the fuck away and God damn it why isn't he? Oh, Wait he can't back up the couch is behind him.'

"**Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! No wait Make out! Make out! Make out! Make out!" **Kyuubi chanted. Naruto growled mentally at the fox.

'Shut up Kyuu!' Kyuubi acted like she didn't say anything and continued to chant. 'Damn it! Why can't I fucking move! Move legs move!' Naruto told herself. She moved alright but in the opposite direction causing her to push Sasuke onto the couch with her falling on top of him. 'Why does this always happen to me?' Naruto asked herself tearing up mentally. 'Why does the whole world want me and my best friend together? He's such a prick, a bastard, his hair looks like a duck-butt, his bangs frame his handsome face, and his abs are sooo….okay so he's hott whatever but that's not the point he's still and antisocial prick.'

Sasuke was smirking and Naruto. 'Why the hell do I have to be attracted to my hot teammate who is looking very fuckable right now?' Let's just say Sasuke was really happy right about now. 'At least I know that it seems like everything in the world wants use to be together.' Sasuke dropped all of his embarrassment and doubts and wrapped his arms around her waist and dragged her closer to him. **(1) **Their faces were centimeters apart again and Naruto blushed a dark red color, this time however Sasuke closed the space between them in a kiss. Naruto's eyes widened but didn't resist and closed her eyes getting into it. Sasuke nibbled on her lower lip to ask for entrance which was granted quickly by Naruto and she moaned as she felt the new appendage in her mouth. Her hands were now in his hair. They broke for air and Naruto blushed and Sasuke pivoted so that she landed on the couch with him over her.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"What?"

"What does this mean?"

"What does what mean?"

"W-well y-y-y-you and m-m-me ya know…" Naruto said turning a darker shade of red.

"No, I don't know, care to show me?" Sasuke said with a smirk. Naruto's blush darkened even more if that was possible. She quickly kissed him on the lips and pulled back.

"Oh, that." Sasuke said his smirk widening. Naruto pouted cutely and this time Sasuke did kiss it off of her face. He pulled back and asked. "I guess it means that we like each other more than we thought…." Naruto scowled at him.

"I know that much Teme!" She said loudly. "But now what are we?" She looked away from him and her voice was softer that time.

"I don't know what do you want us to be?" Sasuke said raising an eyebrow at her behavior. She was still underneath him though she had either not noticed or disregarded that fact as she went to sit up. Sasuke refused to let her move from the position she was in until she answered his question. She mumbled something inaudible under her breath. "What did you say?" Sasuke asked a little irritated. Again Naruto mumbled under her breath. "Naruto!" Sasuke hissed.

"I WANT TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Immediately after she yelled that she covered her mouth with her hand and blushed looking away again. 'KYUUBI' she hissed in her mind.

"**As much as I would love to take the credit for that you did that on your own Kit." **Kyuubi chuckled. Naruto was about to protest when she felt a hand lightly take her hand away from her mouth.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted out a huge smirk on his smug face.

"Bastard!" Naruto yelled at him.

"Loser." Sasuke breathed huskily attaching his mouth to the side of her neck.

"H-h-hey Sasuke what are you- ahh…S-s-sasuke what are you a vampire? Uhm…" Naruto closed her eyes as Sasuke sucked on her neck making her moan.

'I wonder if this is what Gaara does to Rini…' Naruto thought closing her eyes and putting her arms loosely around Sasuke's waist.

**Complicated Friends Complicated Friends Complicated Friends**

Rini and Gaara sneezed at the same time. Rini was currently getting herself some marshmallow-y goodness in the kitchen while Gaara was sitting in the living room waiting for Rini to come back so they could watch the movie.

'I guess someone is thinking about me…Perv.' Rini thought walking out of the enormous kitchen and walking in the direction she thought was the way to the living room. And the she was lost. Some how she ended up in a closet, great just great!

"GAARA! I'M LOST!" Rini yelled on the top of her lungs.

"Good to know that you can get lost at blow out have the village's ear drums." Gaara said coming out of the next door that led to the living room.

Rini looked at him sheepishly. "Uh…oops?" Gaara just picked her up bridal style and carried her into the living room and sat her on the couch. "So Gaara what are we watching?"

"You'll see in a few minutes." Gaara told her with a smirk and started the movie. After two hours of Rini screaming, hiding in Gaara's shirt, and cursing him for choosing this movie the movie ended.

"I hate you." Rini told him with a glare. Gaara just smirked at you. Rini scowled at her boyfriend.

"I can't believe that you're a ninja and you can't tell fake blood from real blood."

"I can it's just the whole plot of the movie that scared me!" Rini told him with a huff.

"Sure, Of course it did." Gaara said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up!" Rini growled. Gaara obliged but immediately pinned Rini down on the couch and kissed her. Rini didn't seem to mind and opened her mouth to let him enter. Gaara let his tongue roam her mouth making her moan. He let go of her arms and moved his hands to her waist. Rini tried to move on top of Gaara causing them to fall off of the couch. They both broke for air and Rini looked at the clock. It was 4:30 and Gaara's siblings would be home soon. "Sorry Gaa-chan." She said getting off of him only to be pulled back down to resume making out. Neither of them heard the door to the living room opening or the foot steps toward the couch.

"Jeez get a room." Kankuro said before sitting in a chair and turning on the wrestling channel. Rini broke the kiss and got up blushing. She walked out of the room towards the kitchen to get herself some chocolate this time. Gaara got up and fallowed her. In the kitchen Rini looked through many different cupboards, cabinets, and other weird looking things but couldn't find any chocolate.

"God Damn it! How can this house be huge enough for all of Konoha, but there is no chocolate?!" Rini yelled then she got a great idea. She turned around to look at Gaara innocently. "Hey Gaara-" Gaara cut her off.

"No." He said simply.

"But-"

"No."

"Gaa-"

"No."

Rini glared at him. "Yes."

"No."

"We're having a Party and that's final."

Gaara sighed. 'I'll never win will I?'

"Nope." Rini replied happily and went to find Temari to figure out party plans.

**END OF CHAPTER 7**

**(1) **I have a pic of what position they were kind of in but their both guys in the picture and not on a couch...but it's kind of the same so i'll have the link on my profile if you want to see it...

Me: Okay I added a lot more SasuNaru in this one but I know it's not my strong point so I'll keep on trying. I also don't know when the next chapter will be out because I'm starting school this week ick. :(

Sasu: Please Review! ((Wraps arms around Naru from behind and kisses him on the cheek))

Naru: ((giggles)) Review Dattebayo!

Me: Yes please review I give candy! Anyone? Anyone? No….Damn but Orochimaru said that would work! ((grumbles about frying snakes or something like that))

Sasu: ((shivers)) Orochimaru….long…tongue…lick…Pedophile….((Shivers))

Me: 0-o

Naru: It's okay S'uke, its okay. ((comforts Sasu))

**IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

What do Ninja's do in their free time? PARTY! But will this party be a blast or a blow out? Someone make a surprise appearance I wonder who?! Got to Read to find out!! :)

**EXTRA IMPORTANT INFO!**

I really need a beta reader but I have no clue how to get one so if you would like to beta my stories or know how to get a beta please PM or E-mail me. My E-mail is in my profile along with progress on updating chapters.


	8. Sorry

I'm sorry for all those who liked this story. I'm discontinuing it because I finally admit defeat for this fan-fiction please if anyone wants to continue it and has an idea of what they think should happen next to finish the story PM me and I will hand the story over for you to continue just let me know before hand.

Yours,

Nenki


	9. Adopted

Echo Uchiha has kindly agreed to adopt Complicated Friends for me. She will be continuing the story from this point on. Thank you for all of your kind reviews and I hope you will like what she does with this story. Please be as kind to her as you have been to me. Thank you again.

Nenki Morant a.k.a. Bloodypassion


End file.
